Mí Bella Swan
by Amiga Del Alma
Summary: "Te amo" Dije mientras ocultaba mi rostro en el cuello de ella. No se movia, no quería escuchar su corazón por miedo a encontrar silencio en el. Tome una desición equivocada y me arrepiento del momento en que no la deje marchar "Te amo...".
1. Dejándose llevar por la pasión

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo demas fue una idea que se me acaba de ocurrir para presentar como fic ;D_

**Bella**

**Dejándose llevar por la pasión**

No era yo, pero todo este lió del amor me tenia con problemas que, para cualquiera, lo haría pensar de una manera sorprendente. En mi caso, amo a una bella mujer que se casara en poco tiempo. Lizzie, la amo, o eso creo.

En estos momentos camino a la playa, quiero ver a mi amiga Bella, ella llego desde hace dos semanas y desde entonces somos excelentes amigos. Ella sabe todo lo que me pasa con mi enamoramiento, del cual ya no estoy tan seguro, pero sigue siendo amor. Por lo menos eso dice mi cabeza.

Camine un poco lento, por la playa, recordando los momentos buenos que Bella y yo pasamos en esta. ¿Que es lo que me pasa ahora? ¿Como es que pienso más en Bella que en Lizz? Mi Lizz, en verdad nunca fue mía y eso es lo que me duele.

Llego al tronco, esta vació, como siempre. Me siento en el y miro el cielo, as nubes blancas y con forma de algodón, el agua golpeando contra las rocas, la arena que se arremolina bajo mis pies y el viento que me no me hiela, por más frió que haga. Unas de las cualidades de un licántropo.

La lluvia, eso es lo que arruina las cosas al poco rato. Cae como si de un diluvio se tratara, pero solo es agua, no me hace daño ni me enfría hasta enfermarme de hipotermia. Me levanto de el tronco vació y me dirigió a mi casa, mi pequeña y acogedora casa roja.

Al llegar veo una pequeña figura que se mueve de un lado para otro y tirita como gelatina lista y hecha. Al acercarme me percato que es Bella, mi mejor amiga desde que llego. Pero se esta congelando con la lluvia. Pobre. Tengo que rescatarla, después de todo, eso hacen los amigos ¿O no?

-Bella - Le toco los hombros y ella un poco asustada se da vuelta. Pero queda muy cerca - ¿Que? ¿Acaso temes que el lobo feroz te coma? - Eso no salio como yo quería exactamente que saliera de mi boca. Bella se sonrojo un rato, pero el sonrojo paso al instante al pálido y por fin pude apreciar que sus labios eran morados ¿Por que miraba sus labios? - Ven... entra, que hace mucho frío afuera .

Abro la puerta de mi caza y dejo que ella entre, se ve tan indefensa y delicada, si. por que mi Bella es ...¡ Esperen! ¿Mi Bella? No, yo no debería pensar así de ella, ella no es mía, nadie lo es, por que yo estoy solo. ¿Solo? Si, totalmente solo, por desgracia.

-¿Jacob? ¿Estas? - Pregunta Bella pasando su mano por frente de mi cara. Yo la miro, es más hermosa que de costumbre, bueno, ella siempre ha sido bella, pero esta vez era más hermosa que nunca, era como estar mirando a una Diosa Griega.

-Si, es que estaba pensado en Lizz - Mentí, no le podía decir que en estos últimos días pensaba mucho en ella, más de lo que debería, pero eso es algo que no se puede controlas, Bella es tan... apetecible y estar todo el tiempo con ella me hace... ¡Mejor ni decirlo!

Su ojos dejaron de lado ese brillo peculiar al momento que mencione a la chica que me robó el corazón. Acaso ¿Eso era dolor? Era mi amiga, pero no como para que sufra de esa forma por mi bien. Al menos, ella en mi vida es importante, la pregunta es ¿Cuanto yo soy en la suya?

Bella dio un paso y como sus pies no son los más ágiles que existen sobre la faz de la tierra, termino tropezando. Pero antes de que su bello rostro se estrellara contra el suelo, la agarre de sus costados con mis súper reflejos de lobo. Y la deje a mi lado. Estaba temblando.

-Me asustaste Bella - Era verdad, mi corazón estaba a mil por hora, pero su acercamiento contra mi rostro era demasiado y eso lo aceleraba más - ¿Te pegaste? - Ella negó deprisa, pero aun temblorosa - ¿Estas bien? - Ella negó de nuevo. Miro mis labios y cuando subió sus ojos a los mios, sonrió y asintió.

El acercamiento de su boca contra la mía era mucha, demasiada. Los centímetros eran más grandes que la distancia que nos separaba. Su aliento chocaba con el mi cara y viceversa. Mi lado de hombre enamorado de otra chica, me decía que me aleje, pero otra más fuerte, no se cuanto, me pedía a gritos que la besara. Le hice caso a la segunda y su boca se encontró con la mía.

Ella no tardo en corresponderme a dulce beso, era fogoso y lleno de fuego, que quemaba, pero era un fuego acogedor. Sus manos se dirigieron a mis mejillas para acercarme aun más y las mías a su cintura para estrecharla a mi cuerpo. El contacto tan cercano provoco que un gemido silencioso saliera de mis labios y siendo absorbido por los de Bella. Se me estaba hiendo el control y me encantaba.

El beso se volvió más apasionado, con nuestras lenguas danzando y chocando una contra la otra en un baile frenético que no querían acabar pronto. El calor de mi cuerpo aumento y el de Bella igual, nuestras bocas debían como podían de la otra, sin cansarse, sin rendirse y llevando más allá las cosas.

Mi manos, no se como, se encontraban tratando de desabrochar el primer botón de la camisa de Bella, temblorosas no le acertaban a ninguna, esta era mi primera vez y nunca pensé que esto se me escaparía de las manos. Pero solo estaba pasando, tan simple y sencillo. Mi mente estaba en un blanco de pasión.

Bella se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía cuando le moví las manos para poder sacar esa tela que pesaba un millón de kilos y era extremadámente gruesa, por lo menos en estos momentos donde el fuego corría por las venas lo era. Ella se tensó un poco, pero al posar mis manos en su cintura, se relajo. Lo teníamos todo en orden. Acaricié su piel descubierta ¡Demonios! Su piel era mi perdición personal.

Billy no llegaría hasta mañana por la noche, pues dijo que acampada cerca de una laguna para al otro día poder pescar temprano y después de eso ir a ver tv a la casa del padre de Bella, Charlie. O por lo menos eso esperaba, no quería que nos encontrara en esta situación que por ahora no era incomoda, o por lo menos para que no la detuviera, por que olvidaba de todo a la chica que se casaría en unos meses.

Sin darme de cuenta cuando sus manos pequeñas y blancas como la nieve, bajaron a desabrochar mi pantalón, solo sabia que ahora ya no los traía puesto, solo mis boxer, por que hoy no me transforme. Bueno, Bella sabia eso de mi, lo averiguo solita, pero la cosa era que lo sabia. Fue sorprendente para mi que no se asustara por que me convirtiera en una gran cosa peluda.

Ahora ella se despojaba de su pantalón, dejándose ver lo blancas y preciosas que eran sus piernas. Nunca pensé ver algo más perfecto, tan suaves, tan carnosas. Pase mis manos por ese lugar repetidas veces. Bella suspiro contra mis labios. Las enredo en mi cintura y solté otro gemido al sentir como mi "Amigó" chocaba contra su intimidad, asiendo una dolorosa fricción. Ella sonrió.

La lleve a mi pieza y la recoste en mi cama, delicadamente, para no lastimarla ¿Pero eso importaba? Ahora mi lado más salvaje estaba tomando las riendas de todo y a ese lado no le importaba nada. Bueno, puede que un poco, yo no tenia la menor idea de que si ella era virgen, como yo. Su rostro estaba sonrojado por el calor y su cabello alborotado la delataba. Me gusto mucho esa imagen. Sonreí.

Ataque de nuevo, pero esa vez, a su cuerpo. Con mis manos recorrí delicadamente y lentamente sus costados y su vientre, en verdad fue todo, pero no quería dejar nada sin recorrer con mis manos novatas y principalmente principiantes. Bese su cuello como si le quisiera chupar la sangre como una de esas malditas sanguijuelas que me transformaron en esto.

Al rato sentí como algo estaba en mi mano y al ver, note que era el brazier de Bella, ella misma se los había sacado, para mi, solo para mi. Mire sus senos, eran redondos, de un tamaño normal, eran perfectos. Igual de blancos que toda su piel, y eso los hacia más bellos. Pase una de mis manos por ellos, no estaba seguro de por donde comenzar. Quería hacerlo, no me podía detener por nada del mundo.

Los gemidos que salieron errantes de la hinchada boca de Bella, eran música para mis oídos, nunca escuche sonido más gratificante, que mejorara mis estados de animo y me llevaran a volar por los cielos. Ese sonido nunca antes lo escuche, pero en estos momentos lo disfrutaba como si fueran de la chica que amaba... ¿O yo amaba a Bella? ¿No por eso hacíamos esto? ¿Yo le iba a hacer el amor? ¿O era solo sexo?

Las respuestas a esas preguntas me tenían confundido, yo amaba a Lizzie, pero algo dentro de mi deseaba a Bella con una fuerza que era imposible de negarla. No podía decir que era solo sexo, no, le iba a hacer el amor, por que una parte de mi la quería, no era tan fuerte como la de Lizz, pero la quería. Estaba confundido.

Mi boca cambio de papeles con mi mano, asiendo que los gemidos de Bella se expandieran por toda la casa, sus manos en mi pelo trataban de que me acercara más a su cuerpo, pero era imposible, ya que casi me la estaba devorando, literalmente. Los sonidos de su boca que estallaban por toda la casa me llenaban de orgullo, la estaba asiendo gozar y al mismo tiempo a mi.

Mis manos, que ya quería que esto llegara más allá que simples caricias, se fueron presurosas a mí boxer y me lo saque de un jalón, así quedando desnudo y listo para Bella, solo para ella, pero ella aun no para mí. Sus caderas se alzaron y rosaron mi extremidad encendida, haciendo que los gemidos de mi boca fueran más fuerte y fueran acallados por el ceno que se encontraba en lamiendo con devoción.

Ahora fue turno de sus bragas, las arranque gracias a mis instintos licántropos, pero después ella tendrá que irse con puro pantalón, ya que su ropa interior no tenia arreglo, la hice trisas en mi intento desesperado. Yo estaba urgido por estar en ella, pero debería de ser delicado, aun que puede que ella no sea virgen, no lo sabia, igual iría despacio. Bese sus labios para luego levantarme de su cuerpo y que mi cuerpo quedara entre sus piernas, las cuales estaban abiertas de par en par para poder recibirme con gusto.

Me moví hacía delante, ya sentía su calor en mi "amigó" pero aun no me unía a su cuerpo, estaba nervioso ¿Y como no? Yo era virgen. Bella se apoyo en sus codos y me miro, ya que estaba a la orilla de la cama, preocupado en meterme en su interior sin lastimarla. Había llegado la hora, estaba muy cerca y esto no acabaría aquí.

Me metí de a poco en ella. Cerré los ojos al sentir las emociones atacándome. Estaba tibia, tanto como yo, pero mí calor corporal le ganaba. Su cuerpo se tensó bajo el mio, de su boca salio un quejido de dolor y su respiracíon se volvió más agitada. Ella era virgen, al igual que yo. Estaba orgulloso de alguna manera, los dos eramos vírgenes y nos entregamos para poder hacer el amor.

Me adentre aun más en ella, sin terminar ese camino que se me estaba haciendo infinito. Bella soltó otro sollozo más fuerte y me detuve. La estaba lastimando, y me pare momentáneamente para que se acostumbrara a la pequeña parte de mí que estaba en su interior, por que aun faltaba más, mucho más. Acaricie sus níveas piernas blancas con delicadeza. A ella se le escapo un suspiro.

Después de un rato, seguí mí bendito camino a su interior, esta vez un poco más rápido. Hasta que Bella soltó un pequeño grito, pero esta vez uno lleno de placer. Ya estaba dentro de ella, por fin estaba en mí completidad dentro de un cuerpo que solo se entrego a mí y el mio a ella, aun que puede que esta solo sea una aventura de una noche. Pero yo no deseaba eso.

Moví mis caderas, saliendo y entrando de a poco en ella, con un movimiento tan lento que me sorprendí al tener ese control sobre mi cuerpo. No estaba encima de su cuerpo, solo en medio de sus piernas, al borde de la cama, me quedaría ahí todo el rato, mientras le hacia el amor y la hacia mía. En esta posición estaba más cómodo, aun que no la pudiera besar, pero era cómodo. Solo acariciaba todo lo que estaba al alcancé de mis manos.

Mi choque contra sus caderas aumento de velocidad a una que ningún humano podía llegar. Bella echo su cabeza para atrás, con los ojos cerrados, dejando escuchar los gemidos que salían de su boca. De la mía también salían, pero más ronca. Mis caderas provocaban un delicioso sonido al chocar contra las suyas. Ese sonido resonaba en mis oídos como eco de una cueva. Cada vez más fuertes y claros.

-¡Ah! - Gemía ella. Su boca estaba abierta ligeramente mientras salían esos espectaculares sonidos. Los mios también se hicieron más fuertes, la pieza y casa se lleno de nuestros gemidos. Mis caderas se seguían moviendo más duras y fuertes a medida que perdía el control sobre mi ser. Me estaba volviendo un loco - ¡Ah!

-Bella - Se escapo de mis labios mientras la miraba del borde de la cama. Toda ella se movía, hasta la cama bajo su cuerpo, era una escena alucinante. Ella... era tan perfecta, se entrego a mi, pero no creo que yo le pagué con la misma moneda, no mientras mi corazón aun ame a Lizzie de esta forma tan grande.

Le estaba haciendo el amor, de eso no cabía a menor puta duda, ella estaba en una parte de mi corazón, no se si yo en ella. Me pregunto si alguien pensara que todo esto fuera tan fácil, osea, caer en los brazos de una mujer, y dejarte llevar hasta que se termina acostándote contigo, para mi no fue tan difícil, pero esperaba hacer esto con otra persona. Otra chica.

Cerré los ojos, el entrar y salir de ella me volvía loco, sus ruidos aun más, ver como su cuerpo se movía de arriba para abajo en la cama sacaba lo peor de mi. Por eso los cerré. También para sentir solo como mi miembro entraba en ella con rápidas y novatas embestidas, como su cuerpo se unía con el mio una y otra vez, aun y otra vez. De como estaba dando todo esta noche en mi cama.

Pose mis manos en su frágil cintura y nos movía a los dos para intensificar el ir y venir de ambos. De su piel chocando contra la mía, de como mi mente estaba atenta a cada rose de su cuerpo con el mio. Las estocadas ahora movían mi mundo, el de ella. Ambos locos de placer que nos dábamos mutuamente.

Mis manos acariciaron su cintura, con delicadeza y algo de experiencia al ya estar por un gran rato en esa posición. Los dos unidos en cuerpo y alma. Mi corazón amenazaba con hacer colapsar mis pulmones si mi movimientos no eran rápidos. Aumente el ritmo. Bella gimió mi nombre y eso se sintió como un calmante para mi corazón maltratado, la cura perfecta.

Pero ¿Que me pasaba? Estaba haciendo el amor con Bella cuando se supone que Lizzie estaba en mi mundo, yo que sepa, la he amado desde que lego a Froks, aun cuando estaba con ese chupasangres y me prefirió por encima de él. A pesar de que la amaba, yo estaba con Bella y eso era una traición a mi amor por ella, aun que ¿A quien le importaba ahora eso? Yo que sepa a mi no. Lizz me dejo de lado, yo seguiría con mi vida.

Su intimidad se estaba tencionando, esas que me indicaban que su orgasmo estaba cerca, que todo esto estaba cerca de terminar en una explosión que te corría como fuego. Le investía con más energía para poder llegar junto con ella, con su santo cuerpo que era completamente mio. Sus paredes me aprisionaron aun más... ese fue el fin de todo.

El cuerpo de Bella se tensó repentinamente, haciéndome perder el control y tener mi salida de esto. Ella grito aun más fuerte, sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas, como si tratara de que su cuerpo no saliera volando por los aires, su respiración era errática, al igual que la mía. Habíamos hecho todo en una sola noche de lluvia.

Yo en cambio, apreté mis ojos con fuerza al sentir como me derramaba en su interior. Mis manos apretaron su cadera. Aun que terminados el orgasmo, me seguía moviendo, con más lentitud, yo aun no quería terminar, era delicioso sentir como mí miembro activo entraba y salia de esa cueva estrecha y caliente. Pero el cansancio me venció.

Mi cuerpo estaba sudoroso, al igual que el suyo, los dos con la respiración entrecortada y los corazones a mil por segundo. Ya no había vuelta atrás, desde este momento nuestras vidas cambiaban radicalmente para siempre. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar, yo aun dentro de ella y ella mirando el techo de mi pieza.

Me moví rápido como el rayo y nos di vuelta, quedando ella en mí pecho sudoroso, con su corazón revoloteando en mis oídos. La palabras sobraban, o tal ves si teníamos que decir algo, pero a mí no me entraban las ganas de hablar y a mí parecer, ella menos. El silencio se hizo muy presente cuando nuestros corazones estuvieron normales.

Me quede dormido, dejándome llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

_¿Y? ¿Como quedo? ¿Muy horrible? ¿Terrorifico? Es mi primer fic al igual que mi primer Lemmon, ya se, esta feo, pero soy principiante en esto y las ganas de subirlo no me faltaron. Lo siento, es lo mejor que pude dar hasta ahora. Solo dejen eso a lo que de les llama: Reviews y me dicen ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Orripilante? ¿Para quemarse los ojos? Bueno, ahí lo sabre, con su excqusita opinion y ayuda para esto que llamo el primer capitulo de un gran fic, bueno, eso espero._


	2. Entre chicas se encuentra el amor

_Los hermosos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y todo eso que tenga que ver es mío._

**Entre chicas se encuentra el amor**

El sol entro a raudales por mi pieza. Era el tercer día donde el sol golpeaba contra el frío Forks y la Reserva. Me levante de mí cama, dispuesto a pasar un buen día, si es que me la lograba sacar de la cabeza. ¿Como estará? ¿Por que no me visita? ¿Tan malo fue lo que paso hace un mes como para que se alejara de mí?

Quería respuestas rápidas y lo único que encontraba era un silencio de muerte en mi cabeza, un silencio que se quedo a su partida silenciosa esa noche.

Bella se escapo de mí, de todo lo que paso esa noche... y no la culpo, es mí amiga, o por lo menos lo era, no sera fácil mirarnos a los ojos sin recordar todo lo que paso en mi pieza. Pero no era como para dejarme fuera de su vida. Yo la necesitaba.

No contestaba a mis llamadas, ni a mis mensajes que le mandaba por Billy. Nada. Eso es en lo que ella me dejo. Me odiaba por hacerle esto, pero fue algo que ninguno de los dos pudimos controlar a la hora de besarnos, pero es que esa mujer besa de una forma tan... Sexy. Si, esa era la palabra correcta.

Nadie sabía que fue lo que paso esa noche, bueno, a excepción de los de la manada, que se encontraron con mis recuerdos. Sam me regaño por hacer tal locura cuando estoy enamorado de otra, los demás chicos no dejaron de molestarme y mandarme chistes que me perforaban el alma.

¿Va a pasar de nuevo? ¿Como fue que paso? ¿Ya encontraste el remplazo de Lizzie? ¿Ya quieres tener cachorros? ¿Esa fue la razón por la que se olvido el turno de guardia?

Muchas preguntas, ninguna respuesta concreta. No les podía responder, entendía que nunca más pasaría, Bella me odiaba por lo que paso. ¿Como fue que paso? Ni idea, solo esa chica me engatuso con su mirada y un beso fogoso que hizo que cayera a sus pies ¿Si ya encontré un remplazo para Lizz? Cuanto me alegraría por que eso fuera verdad ¿Ya quieres tener cachorros? No, aun que no seria una mala idea ¿Si olvide el turno? Si, lo olvide por completo, pero no me importo. Que me retaran por eso.

Me senté en la mesa, donde Billy ya se tomaba su habitual taza de café. Me miraba con sus ojos acusadores, llenos de preguntas. Me quería decir algo, me lo decía su silencio. Tome mí pote de cereales, me serví un yogur y empecé a comer. Mis ansias de comida bajaron notoriamente el último mes, bueno, desde que ella... desde que le hice el amor a Bella. No mire a mi padre.

-Hijo - Levante la mirada de mi pote de cereales - ¿Ahí algo que quieras decirme? - Negué y seguí comiendo. Lentamente - ¿Sabes? Charlie me contó que Bella no lo esta pasando muy bien, no sale, no ve tv, tampoco le gusta escuchar música. Yo la he visto, su aspecto es como... si estuviera muerta - Me estremecí y la cuchara resbalo de entre mis dedos. Chocando estruendosamente contra el piso.

-Yo... - Mi vos salio rota. Carraspeé un poco y me la arregle, mire a mí padre, ahora derecho en la silla - Yo no se que le pasa - Mentí - No la veo desde hace un mes ¿Que más pistas quieres? Sabes que es verdad, no la has visto paseando por la Reserva - No quería comentar sobre lo que paso y menos a mi padre que no sabia como reaccionaría.

-Mientes - ¡Mierda! ¿Es que no me quería dejar en paz? - Dime que fue lo que paso hijo, yo me acuerdo que me dijiste que la última vez que Bella vino fue cuando yo me fui a acampar - No lo seguí mirando. Si me miraba, averiguaría mil y un cosas, recuerdos, mentiras, verdad, muchas cosas - ¿Que fue lo que paso ese día?

-¡Nada! - Golpeé la mesa con mi mano cerrada en un puño, dejándole una marca. Me levante de la mesa y tire mi pote de cereales al lava platos - ¿Ok? Nada paso esa noche ¡Nada! - _"Si, nada es lo que le paso a ella, en camcio yo, me muero pot dentro"_ Pensé

-Yo no dije que fuera de noche cuando paso algo - ¡Mierda y mil veces mierda! ¿Acaso no puedo pensar lo que digo? A, verdad, yo ni siquiera pienso mis actos, por eso estoy metido en este feo enredó que desearía resolver por mí propia cuenta, pero al parecer todos están en contra mía. ¡Mierda! - ¿Que paso hijo? Dime la verdad - Me relaje y no pude evitar que una mueca de dolor surcara feroz por mí rostro - ¿Jacob?

-¿De verdad quieres saber que fue lo que paso? - Billy tanteo en la silla que se encontraba a su lado derecho. No me senté - No se lo que paso. No quiero hablar sobre eso ¿Si me disculpas? Quiero salir a tomar un poco de aire - Me dirigí a la salida. Pero como siempre mí padre me tenía que preguntar cosas que no yo sabía como era que ganaba tanta información.

-¿Tú la amas? - Pregunto mí padre. La pregunta me tomo desprevenido, me gire bruscamente y lo mire a los ojos, tratando de buscar algún tipo de broma en ellos. Nada. Lo mire sorprendido por una tonelada de segundos y luego me pensé su pregunta, para al fin, responder.

-No lo se, en verdad no lo se, amo a Lizz, pero algo me paso con Bella - No deje que las pequeñas lágrimas inservibles se escaparan de mis ojos. Mis manos estaban cerradas en puño a ambos costados de mi cuerpo. Recordarla me dolía como una gran y fría daga que lastima y atravesaba mi corazón - Es algo que arreglare con ella luego. Pero aun no se si la amo... aun no.

-Entonces... ¿Bella te ama? ¿Por eso ya no se junta contigo? - Lo mire con los ojos como platos. No entendía - Ella sabe que amas a Lizz ¿Como crees que se sentirá? Si ella siente algo por ti, creo que no es buena opción que la sigas viendo - Su palabras eran ciertas. Pero a la vez no, no era por eso que Bella escapo de mi ¿O si? ¿Ella me amaba? No, no se puede amar a alguien que comete tantos errores como yo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta - Respondí saliendo de la cocina a un paso más rápido para no volver a empezar con ese tema y que de mis labios se me escape una duda más. De la cual tendría resultados espeluznantes.

Mi mente era una pelea entre los recuerdos de hace un mes y los recuerdos felices que pase con Lizzie como mi amiga. Pero esta vez los recuerdos de Bella querían ocupar más mi mente, a cada rato, cada hora y a cada segundo del que sigo con vida. Del cual momento que aire llena mis pulmones siento su olor a fresas embriagándome por completo. Dejándome vulnerable.

Mí padre no dijo nada. Me puse una polera, aun que no sabía si me transformaría. Me replanté ir al tronco donde pasaba horas solo, pero en el momento en que salí, una manita iba a golpear la puerta, pero se quedo suspendida en el aire y los ojos de la dueña de esa mano me quedo mirando. Hace un tiempo me hubiera encantado haberla visto por estos alrededores, pero ahora otro nombre rondaba mí mente.

-Hola Jacob - Dijo ella mientras bajaba los ojos pegados a mi cuerpo. Y me miraba con una sonrisa picara ¿Que se andaba trayendo por estos parajes? ¿Que acaso no sabe que el enemigo no puede entrar a la Reserva? La mire, con odio y amor entre medio.

-Hola Lizzie - Respondí con un poco de mala en la voz, pero aun se notaba el amor, si es que eso era, que me quedaba para ella. Mientras la pasaba de largo y me dirigía a mi tronco, al tronco donde Bella y yo pasábamos grandes ratos riéndonos y mirando el mar callados.

Ella se quedo callada y me siguió. Escuchaba sus pasos a mis espaldas. No deseaba que me siguiera, pero no la dejaría sol, por lo menos para no quedarme solo yo. Necesitaba ver a Bella y arreglar las cosas. Pero ahora no era posible, no con Lizzie a mis espaldas. Llegué al tronco y me senté sobre el, ella a mi lado. No me agrado la sensación que se creo en mio cabeza, era una molestia por que ella no fuera la otra chica.

Nos quedamos callados, mirando como el agua estaba en marea alta. Chocando con las rocas que hace tiempo estaban rodeadas de piedras. Mire a Lizzie por el rabillo del ojo y vi como sonreía, si que su sonrisa era bonita. Aspiro aire y miro al cielo, yo la seguía mirando, ella se percato y me miro, yo aparte la mirada un poco avergonzado. Suspire, frustrado ¿Que mierda era lo que me pasaba?

-Te amo - ¿Escuche bien? ¿Lizzie se me estaba declarando? ¿Ella... me amaba? No, estaba soñando, un sueño que tenia su parte de pesadilla. No, no le podía hacer esto a Bella. Mire a Lizzie incrédulo. Ella solo me sonrió y acerco su cara a la mía, pero no me llegaron las ganas de besarla como cuando estuve con Bella esa noche, tal ves el aire era deferente.

Mire por su hombro y a lo lejos, note una delgada figura, de ojos chocolates y cabello castaño. Bella. La vista se me nublo y Lizzie ya me estaba besando, le respondí por ser un deseo oculto por meses, besar los labios de la chica de la cual creo que amo, más que a cualquier cosa.

¿Me estaba equivocando? Sus labios no eran suaves como los de Bella, no besaba como ella. Estos besos eran totalmente mi parecer, eran amargos y sin vida, no expresaban nada de lo que sentí con... _ella_.

¡Ella estaba comprometida! ¡Demonios! ¿Que estoy asiendo? ¿Lo de Bella fue un espejismo? Trate de separarme un poco de sus labios, pero se me hizo imposible, ella tenía los brazos al rededor de mí cuello, y mis manos estaban en sus hombros, ciñéndose como rocas a mí alrededor. Parecíamos toda una pareja. No me agrado esa idea, por extraño que fuera, quería que fuera Bella, pero estaba feliz de poder haberla besado de alguna forma.

Por fin pude salir de sus labios que encarcelaban a los mios, mire por encima de su hombro a la bella escultura que se encontraba a unos metros nuestros. Sus ojos chocolates saltaban gotas de aguas saladas a mares. Su bello rostro estaba enmarcado por el dolor y la traición. La culpa me controlo, mi fuerza decayó por un instante al verla en ese estado y Lizz se aprovecho de ese movimiento.

Lizzie me beso de nuevo y nublándome la hermosa vista que tenia, hermosa, pero dolorosa, no me gustaba ver sufrir a Bella, su dolor siempre sería el mio y al revés. Pero así sería. Despegué a Lizz de mí cuerpo de nuevo y cuando mire de nuevo a donde se encontraba Bella, nada se encontraba, solo el rastro de unas pisadas que se entraban al bosque. La perdí por un capricho.

Mi "amiga" intento besarme de nuevo.

-Lizzie, no - Ella me miro incrédula a lo que le pedía - Tú estas comprometida y yo... ya no quiero que me uses como tú muñeco de trapo, ya no más, no te lo permitiré - Mire para donde se encontró Bella hace unos segundos - Me tengo que ir... a buscar a alguien - Le cayeron pequeñas lágrimas por los ojos - No llores, tú tienes a tú querido chupasangre... él te debe estar esperando - Estaba enojado con ella en cierta forma. Odiaba que me tratada como ella deseaba - Adiós - Me levante y me marchaba cuando...

-¡No! ¡Jacob Black! - Reclamo levantándose del tronco, rápida y con más lágrimas, gotas de agua salada cayendo de sus bellos ojos - ¡Tú eres mio! ¡De nadie más! ¡Te conseguiré! ¡Se que tengo puntos extras! - Ella no sabia de como Bella se los quito con facilidad - ¡Yo solo quería que fueras feliz! - ¿Con que todo esto solo se trataba de mi felicidad? - ¡Tú me amas!

No dije ni respondí nada, solo me adentre en el bosque, buscando con el olfato a mi pequeño imán de problemas. Mí Bella, que bien se escuchaba esa pequeña frase o como se llamara, pero una parte de mi deseaba de ella, de su cuerpo, sus besos y grandiosas caricias. Estaba enamorado de dos chicas, solo tenia que concentrarme para saber a quien amaba más

No la encontraba por ninguna parte, su olor seguía y seguía, sin llegar más allá. Era desesperante no encontrar rastro de mi Bella, su desaparición en el bosque me dejo un hoyo en el pecho, casi del mismo tamaño que me dejo Lizzie al saber que se casaba con el chupasangre Cullen.

Hasta que junto con ese olor, me llego el sonido de su corazón, era acelerado, recordándome muchas cosas. Su llanto también se escuchaba. Culpa. Recuerdos y más recuerdos. Miedo. Dolor. El aire se contaminaba y no me dejaba respirar normal.

Corrí hacía donde escuchaba ese sollozo fuerte y al momento de estar muy cerca, percate el olor de vampiro y este no era de los Cullen, era otro diferente más parecido al olor a sangre muerta. Me aterroricé. No, no me podía permitir pensar que ella... que su corazón no latía, pero lo escuchaba desesperado en su pecho. Me relajaba pero no lo suficiente.

Llegué por detrás de Bella, ella me daba la espalda, mientras su cuerpo se tensaba por completo. En frente de ella se encontraba una de esas criaturas, mi enemigo natural. El corazón se me acelero y mi cuerpo se convulsiono por toda su estancia. Ese vampiro nunca hará algo a Bella, no mientras yo viva y pueda impedirlo.

-¡No! - Grite antes de entrar en fase y lanzarme contra ese sanguijuela que intento quitarle a la vida a Bella. La mire antes de meterme en la pelea, pero el vampiro fue más rápido. Me pego en la cabeza y me estrecho contra un árbol con su gran fuerza, sin poder liberarme, caí a sus pies, sin poder moverme.

_Bien, como les dije, esto es nuevo para mi y espero que sea de su agrado este fic. En fin, les pido que visiten mi perfil para conocerme un poco más, aun que en verdad no diga nada xD bueno, espero sus lindos he inspiradores Reviews._


	3. Ella es solo mía

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo demás fue una idea que se me acaba de ocurrir para presentar como fic ;D_

**_Ella es solo mía_**

Al quedar boca arriba, el vampiro de ojos escarlatas me rompió unas tres piernas, lo suficiente como para no dejarme caminar por unos minutos, los cuales querían que pasara volando. Aullé de dolor y mire a Bella, quien estaba con la espalda apoyada en un árbol y sus manos cubriendo su bello rostro, que por sus gemidos de dolor, me decían que lloraba.

-¡_No, déjala! - _El vampiro se acerco a ella y quedo hincado a su lado. Mis esfuerzos por moverme eran en vanos, el dolor era mucho más fuerte - _por favor, no la lastimes - _Suplique como quien no quiere la cosa. Solté un aullido. El vampiro se le acercó y toco su pelo castaño - _¡No! Ella no tiene nada que ver - _Su mano pálida bajo hasta su cara y la alzo, dejando ver su rostro confuso - _¡Déjala!_

El chupasangre me miro como si pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos. Se alejo de ella y se acerco a mí, me miro con sus ojos sádicos y sonrió con ironía. Volteo la cabeza para ver a mí chica que se encontraba aun mirando atónita la imagen frente sus ojos. Ella tenía miedo y por lo tanto yo también.

-Parece que este cachorrito anda enamorado - Sonrió aun más abiertamente. Su mano gélida y helada me toco la mejilla. Gruñí al contacto, cuando las opuestas pieles se tocaron - Bueno, será mejor que no veas como es que tú amada muera en manos de tú enemigo. Les diré a tus compañeros que trataste de hacer lo mejor, pero que igual te gane.

Se alejo de mí. El miedo y terror al futuro me invadió de la coronilla de la cabeza hasta la punta de mí cola peluda. Bella, mí Bella moriría por mí culpa y yo aquí botado en el piso. No puedo de hacer nada. Aun que ya me estoy mejorando, un gran dolor sigue presente. Lo intento y solo me logro arrastrar, lastimándome mí vientre de lobo en el desplazo.

Un pequeño terremoto se sintió en el piso del bosque de Forks, yo sabía de donde provenía ese temblor. Refuerzos. Mis amigos licántropos venían a ayudarme, de seguro me escucharon cuando le grite mentalmente a ese vampiro que alejara sus asquerosas manos de ella. El temblor se hizo más fuerte. Hasta que se distinguieron seis lobos a mí alrededor y luego atacando a esa bestia con colmillos.

Lo atacaron por todos lados, pero aun así se les escapo, Sam, Paul, Leah y Seth fueron de tras de esa bestia dominable. Yo entre en mi fase humana y unos pantalones me cayeron en cima, me los pasó Quil con su hocico de lobo. Se lo agradecí y me los puse. Me quedaban justos a la medida, sin ser más grandes o más pequeños.

Los chicos se fueron, dejándome solo con Bella, quien seguía tirada en el piso, llorando desconsoladamente. Me acerqué a ella, lo único que quería mí mente era consolarla de su dolor, a pesar de que ese dolor tenga nombre y ese nombre sea el mió. Pero no me importaba, necesitaba respirar ese aroma a fresas. Tan delicioso. Tan refrescante y la cura perfecta para mí alma.

-¿Estas bien? - Le pregunte mientras acercaba mi mano a su cabello. Ella se alejo, dejándome pasmado en el mismo lugar, con la mano alzada en el lugar donde antes estuvo su cabello. Ahora ella estaba parada, mirándome con odio permanente en sus ojos chocolates - Bella... Yo... - Suspire, triste por su mirada asesina - No es lo que parece.

-¿Que no es lo que parece? - Me regaño con su vos rota por el llanto de sus ojos mojados y rojos por las gotas de agua saladas. Me pare, quedándome en frente de ella, mirándola desde mi posición con mis ojos llenos de dolor. Me refleje en los suyos y pude ver el dolor que a los dos se nos ocasionaba - ¿Que no es lo que parece? - Repitió en un grito - ¡Yo se que la amas! Pero no tenias que ocuparme para tú plan de conquistarla.

-¿Crees que fuiste parte de un plan? Bella, yo no se lo que siento por ti, pero se que es algo - En sus ojos surco un débil brillo de felicidad, para mi desgracia, no duro por mucho tiempo - Yo no me arrepiento de lo que paso entre nosotros - Acerque mi cuerpo al de ella, nuestros cuerpos tuvieron contacto al movimiento. Nos estremecimos.

-Aléjate - Me pidió cerrando los ojos, mientras dos lágrimas caían por ellos - Por favor... Yo si estoy arrepentida de lo que paso - Otra fría daga me penetro hasta el fondo de mi alma - Por que... por más que quiera, no puedo sacar tus manos de mi cuerpo - Yo tan bien cerré los ojos y apreté mis puños a mis costados - Están gravadas en fuego sobre mi piel. Tus besos se quedaron en mis labios, también tú voz resuena en mi cabeza, es como un eco que se repite - Mi corazón se acelero - Por eso me arrepiento, por que no puedo sacar tus manos de mí... por más que lo intente - Abrí mis ojos y vi como ella sostenía una mano a la altura de su corazón.

-Lo siento - En su rostro ya no había dolor, si no más rabia. Yo, en cambio, se me escaparon dos pequeñas lágrimas. Rodaron por mis mejillas y cayeron en la tierra del suelo - ¿Me perdonas? - No hubo respuestas - Necesito que me esperes... que entiendas lo difícil que esto se me hace. Solo se que necesito elegir entre las dos.

-Quédate con ella, ya no me importa. Se de ante mano que perderé, nunca la olvidaras. Lo se. Y no puedo vivir con eso - No pudo ocultar el dolor que reflejaban sus palabras. Pose mis manos en su cintura... no hubo respuestas ante ese contacto. Mi pecho ardió en dolor. - Yo no te haré elegir, ella tiene todas las de ganar. Yo solo se las haré más fácil para los dos - Trago en seco - Me iré lejos de Forks.

_Me iré lejos de Forks..._

_Iré lejos de Forks..._

_Iré lejos de Forks..._

_Lejos de Forks..._

_Lejos..._

_Lejos..._

-¡No! - La abrasé. Bella intento safarzé de mis brazos, pero no la deje - No te puedes ir, yo no dejare que te vallas. Te necesito, mucho, no tienes idea, pero por favor, has un esfuerzo por esperar - Apreté mis brazos a su alrededor. Y en un intento desesperado para que no siguiera hablando y dejara de hacerme sufrir de una vez por todas, plante mis labios contra los suyos.

Ella se tenso cuando mis labios se encontraron con los suyos. Sus manos se fueron a mí pecho y una vez ahí empezaron a empujarme para que me separara de su cuerpo. Yo no cedería tan fácil. Apreté mis manos en su cadera y las hice chocar contra las mías, para que sintiera como de loco que tenía. Ella suspiro, no se si fue de felicidad.

Sus manos dejaron de empujar mí pecho y subieron acariciándolo hasta mí pelo y se enredaron al rededor de mí cuello. En esos momentos, que había sol hace unos minutos, las nubes negras atacaron y dejaron caer sus gotas de agua fría que mojaron a Bella tanto como a mí mientras nos besábamos.

Mis manos vagaron un poco más haya y empezaron a acariciar la espalda de Bella por debajo de toda la ropa que traía puesta, necesitaba de mí calor y se lo daría, no me importaba cuanto me costara. Bella gimió contra mis labios al juntar por completo nuestros cuerpos. Yo me contuve el que quería salir. Ella en esos momentos se dio cuenta de todo y se alejo de mí en un brusco movimiento.

Lloro de nuevo, y yo era el culpable de todo. Una vez más.

-Ya no me hagas más esto, Jacob, te dejo el camino libre - Sus brazos se envolvían como temiendo que se derrumbara. Sus ojos tristes me miraron con un sentimiento indescifrable. Toda ella temblaba, por el frío de la lluvia. O por lo menos eso creo - Adiós... para siempre - Se dio media vuelta. Cuando perdió todas sus fuerzas y su cuerpo empezó a caer.

Mis reflejos son rápidos, por lo que la cargué como a una novia antes de que se cayera. Estaba asustado. Su corazón latía muy rápido y su respiración era entrecortada. La estaba perdiendo. La sacudí un poco pero no despertó. Por favor no, esto no me puede estar pasando. No puedo permitirme e lujo de perderla.

-Bella - No respondió. Estaba algo inconsciente en mis brazos ya que trataba de abrir sus ojos, pero no podía - Quédate, aquí, conmigo. Por favor, te necesito, Bella, quédate - Y llore, llore por que era un desgraciado que estaba perdiendo a alguien importante en su vida - ¡Por favor! ¡Bella! ¡No te duermas! - Baje el tono de mi voz - No me dejes solo - Escondí mi cabeza en su cuello - Te lo pido.

-Jacob - Susurro con la voz débil. La mire y vi como sus ojos aun seguían tristes - Llevare a casa - Tembló y pasos sus brazos por mi cuello, ocultando su cabeza en el hueco que ahí entre mi hombro y mandíbula. Ahí se quedo todo el viaje a su camioneta. Necesitaba hacerla entrar en calor de la forma más rápida posible.

La senté en la parte del copiloto, ella aun temblaba. Me senté a su lado y la apegué a mi cuerpo. Yo también temblaba, pero no era exactamente por el frío. Puse su carro en marcha, después de buscar desesperadamente las llaves de este cacharro y maneje hasta su casa, ahí ella me diría donde buscar cosas para poder cobijarla.

Llegamos en un instante a su hogar. La patrulla de Charlie no estaba, por lo que tendría tiempo a solas con Bella, suficiente como para poder convencerla para que no se valla. Bella apretada a mí, no hablaba, su respiración entrecortada me aterraba. Ella no se iría, yo no lo permitiría. Bella era mía y se quedaría a mí lado.

Estacione suavemente el vehiculo, ya que cuando lo conduje fue a la mayor velocidad que podía alcanzar este cacharro de la edad antigua. Y a pesar de todo, el camino se hizo muy largo.

La saque con delicadeza de su auto. La volví a tomar como novia y entré a la casa, solo girando la manilla. Bella debería mejorar esta puerta, o mejor lo hago yo, por precauciones. Esa chica me traía muy preocupado y me preocupaba aun más sabiendo que en su casa estaba insegura de hasta los de su propia raza.

Cerré la puerta y literalmente corrí para poder dejarla en el sillón, que mojo a los pocos segundos con su ropa empapada en agua. Su piel era blanca como un papel, sus labios eran morados y temblaban al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. La abrasé, esperando darle mi calor más rápido. Pero ella seguía temblando como un terremoto.

-Bella - Me senté a su lado, ella estaba que se quedaba dormida. No, ella no moriría, no junto a mi lado - Lo siento - Ella seguía temblando. Pero abrió los ojos como platos y me miro sorprendida. Poso como pudo su cabeza en mí pecho y yo la abrasé. Tratando de darle como pueda todo mí calor corporal.

-Tengo sueño - Bostezo y empezó a cerrar lentamente sus bellos ojos chocolates. El miedo se hizo presente en mi mente y corazón.

-No te duermas - Le suplique mientras subía su rostro y dejaba que me mirara a los ojos para que viera como de destruido me dejaría si dejaba este mundo de vida, donde los corazones latían a mil y su respiración era un premio para mis oídos. Pero esa respiración se estaba haciendo más lenta a medida que los minutos pasaban - Deseo que te quedes... a mí lado.

-Lo siento - Y cerró sus ojos.

La bese y ella correspondió a mí beso, con movimientos lentos, pero exquisitos. Sus labios tenían ese mismo sabor desde hace un mes atrás. Cariño mezclado con pasión, una pasión que pedía salir de mi cuerpo y mezclarse con el suyo. Pero todo ella estaba lenta, los latidos de su corazón, la respiración, el subir y bajar de su pecho, como sus ojos pestañaban, hasta su boca contra la mía. Fundidas en un beso que me dejaba expuesto.

La senté a horcadas sobre mis caderas, pesque sus manos y las pase al rededor de mí cuello, ella ejerció un poco de fuerza atrayéndome más a su boca intoxicante. Pose mis manos en su espalda alta y junte su cuerpo con totalidad al mió. Mí calor corporal estaba aumentando y el de ella también. Estaba cumpliendo mí prometido.

La salvaría, no importaba las consecuencias que tendría con eso.

**_Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capitulo que es notoriamente más corto que los otros, pero si me dejan Reviews, muchos, les juro que subo el próximo capitulo hoy, no me importa cuanto me cueste por terminarlo._**


	4. Te haré el amor

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, lo demás fue una idea que se me acaba de ocurrir para presentar como fic ;D_

**_Te haré el amor_**

-Jake - Gimió ella cuando mis besos bajaron por su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello, humedeciéndo todo. Su piel ya no era blanca, si no que se estaba tornando roja por el calor de nuestros cuerpos. Estaba destruido, ella ya me tenia con solo esa pequeña jalada de pelo, seria suyo de nuevo.

Nos levante del sillón y ella enredo sus frágiles piernas al rededor de mi cintura, asiendo que me prendiera aun más de los que estaba. Con mis manos grandes, rompí todo lo que traía en la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, hasta su sujetador, que salio volando hecho trisas hasta la tv y la otra parte termino en el sillón.

La empuje delicadamente contra una pared, aun con sus piernas en mi cintura y mis manos en la suya. La bese de nuevo en los labios, que ya no estaban morados, si no que eran de un rojo bien fuerte y hinchados por mis besos feroces y necesitados que no dejaría de darle. Mis manos dejaron a su cintura y le acaricie el vientre, por alguna razón, ese lugar era muy importante para mí. Como si mis instintos necesitaran protegerlo.

Sus manos ahora estaban acariciando mi pecho descubierto. Sus manos rosando mi piel era totalmente mágico, mariposas volaban por mi vientre a cada contacto de mi cuerpo con el suyo. Sus besos acompasados y llenos de fuego que derretían mi corazón hasta curarlos de las heridas terribles del pasado. Este era mi gran presente y no lo abandonaría sin antes pelear por él.

-Lo siento - Dije mientras bajaba mis húmedos besos por su cuello, luego por el hombro derecho y por último su ceno expuesto ante mi. Lo empecé a saborear con mi boca. Ella no respondió antes mis palabras - Lo siento tanto - Si, lo sentía por estar asiéndole esto y me lastimaba tanto como me encantaba tener de nuevo su piel para mí.

Yo era un maldito, le haría el amor de nuevo, aun pensando en la otra chica. Pero algo diferente se encontraba ahora entre los dos, la amaba y lo admitía, la amaba tanto como a Lizzie. No le quería hacer más daño del ya causado, pero era imposible controlarme con esos besos del cielo y piel tan delicada y fina. Por eso lo sentía, por que no me podía detener y alejarla de mí.

Bella gimió cuando empecé a morder su otro pecho un poco más fuerte que el otro, sus manos fueron a mí cabello y lo acariciaron con amor, pero luego lo apretó entre sus dedos y lo jalo para apegarme más a su pecho. Yo, desde luego, hice lo que pedía, pero se me hizo casi imposible, ya que todo yo estaba apegado a ella.

Acto seguido, nos encontrábamos en la cocina y yo posaba a Bella encima de la mesa mientras mis besos bajaban de sus pechos, pasando por sus costillas y terminar en su vientre. El cual bese como si no existiera el mañana, que solo nos quedaran minutos de vida para poder amarnos con todo lo que teníamos.

-Jacob - Gimió ella de nuevo mí nombre. Mi pecho se hincho en orgullo y amor, de nuevo otra herida de mi corazón se cerro magicamente, pero para sanar las de mi alma solo tenia que hacerle el amor, así me sanaría más rápido y de paso complacería a su cuerpo. También le diría sin palabras a cual grado era que mí corazón la amaba y la quería tener a mi lado - Mi... pieza.

Sus ordenes son mi placer, como siempre, así que nos levante de la mesa y a mi paso licántropo subí corriendo por las escaleras, sin tropezar y me adentre en su pieza. Abrí las puerta de una patada y después la cerré con otra patada. La recoste en su cama, sus ojos chocolates brillaban con un brillo que pensé que se extinguió. Me pareció un milenio desde la última vez que paso esto.

_Te amo_. Esa benditas palabras casi se escapan de los labios cuando bese los suyos de nuevo, pero para mi suerte, fueron absorbidas por los labios de Bella. No quería decirle esas palabras, la harina ilusionar cosas, cosas que si son, pero no estoy tan seguro de que si estoy listo como para que esas palabras sonaran como deberían sonar. Con amor.

La despoje de sus pantalones, quedandome a la vista sus níveas piernas pálidas. Baje mi boca de nuevo, pero esta vez explorando todo su cuerpo con ellas y mi lengua que se retorcía a cada toque con su deliciosa piel. Hasta que llegue a sus piernas, baje por toda las extensión de ellas, mientras que Bella se estremecía al toque de mi lengua con partes sensibles.

Ella suspiro, se sentó en la cama y tomo mi cara para subirme y besar sus dulces labios que me recibieron con gusto. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron en ese baile frenético que ni aun que pasara una tren por encima de nosotros no podríamos detener. Sus manos vagaron en diferentes direcciones por mi espalda y esas mismas manos bajaron para desabrochar los vaqueros. Quedandome desnudo y expuesto a su mirada.

Ahora era mi turno de despojarla de su última y pequeña prenda de color morado que hacia que halla tanta distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. Tome sus bragas y las empecé bajar, muy lentamente, estaba impaciente, pero algo me decía que no me tenia que desesperar tanto, que ella no escaparía y se quedaría a mi lado por todas las cosas.

Mis manos, mientras bajaban esa prenda, acaricio sus muslos. Yo no la dejaba de mirar a los ojos, ya que no nos besábamos, y ella tampoco a mi, era como si estuviéramos conectados o algo similar. Su respiración era rápida y fuerte, me chocaba en la cara. Yo también tenia así mi respiración, con mi corazón apretando mis pulmones, exigiendome dejar entras más aire del que ya le proporcionaba.

La pequeña prenda paso por sus rodillas y siguió su camino. Mi mente solo pensaba en como empezar, en como hacer que disfrutara estar a mi lado, mis manos solo querían bajar esa prenda y mis labios solo querían explorar aun más ese hermoso y perfecto cuerpo que estaba en frente mío, sentado en esa cama, dejando ver toda su perfección.

-Eres perfecta - Susurré cuando por fin le quite esa prenda tan critica para mi mente y cuerpo. La recoste en la cama de nuevo, sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos y nos besamos. Mis manos las pase por su cintura y vientre, luego fueron un poco más a su espalda e hice pequeños círculos con las yemas de mis dedos. Temblorosos por poder tenerla entre mis brazos.

-Jacob - Menciono contra mis labios - Hazme el amor - Sus manos acariciaban mi ancha espalda en toda extensión. Como si deseara quedarse gravado en su mente y manos todo mi cuerpo. Ella ya no tenia frío y podía detener esto, pero ese era el problema, no quería detenerme, anhelaba hacerla mía una ves más y no por ultima vez - Te necesito.

Esas palabras bastaron para que me encamine a esa cueva tan estrecha que invadí una vez, mi primera vez. Nuestros cuerpos se rozaron antes de que me adueñara de su cuerpo, el roce me hizo temblar de tal forma que también tembló la cama. La mire a los ojos y poco a poco me adentre en ella. De nuevo me llene de sensaciones y emociones.

Estuve dentro de ella, sin moverme, quería sentirla por completa. No pude evitar los gemidos que salieron de mi boca al sentirla tan estrecha, caliente y mojada. Su respiración se hizo aun más fuerte de la que ya tenia y sus ojos me miraban con intensidad. Mis manos acariciaban su cuerpo como todas unas expertas.

Y en el momento menos esperado, Bella me empujo de forma que mi cuerpo quedo acostado en la cama y ella con sus piernas a cada lado de mis caderas, sus manos en mi pecho y sus ojos seguían sin dejar de mirar los mios. Yo ya estaba dentro de ella, por lo que solo faltaba movernos para poder hacer el amor.

Ella empezó a moverse de arriba para abajo sobre mis caderas, asiendo que yo entrara y saliera de ella, lentamente, pero igual se escuchaba el choque de nuestros cuerpos. Mis manos se fueron a la parte alta de su espalda y desde allí la ayudaron a aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban fusionados en solo uno, un alma, un cuerpo, una persona. Eramos perfectos en saber como amarnos hasta el fin de los tiempos. Su ritmo aumento y el sonido que provenía de la unión de nuestras caderas aumento en sonido y tiempo, se escuchaba por toda la pieza y nuestros gemidos por toda la casa.

Sus manos en mi pecho estaban quietas, solo su cuerpo se movía contra el mio. Su cuerpo brillozo por el sudor, hacía que se viera aun más bella de lo que era, yo también estaba cubierto en sudor, mí respiración se hacía pesada y los latidos de mí corazón ya no se podían distinguir cuando empezaba uno y terminaba el otro.

Y una vez más, estaba traicionando mi amor por Lizzie, pero esta vez sabia con certeza que amaba a Bella con el alma, que casi todos los latidos de mi corazón gritaban su nombre, por que la querían solo a ella. Una parte de mi¡í se culpaba por no llevar las cosas más lentas, y otra parte estaba dichosa de felicidad por tenerla entrelazada a mí cuerpo.

Pase mis manos por sus piernas, que se movían a medida que yo entraba y salia de ella con sus movimientos y ese vaivén de nuestras caderas. Yo estaba perdiendo toda la cordura que me quedaba, queriendo dejar salir a ese animal que todavía queda en mí. Su cuerpo se movía junto con el mio, era como un gran baile que nos llevaría al cielo.

De nuevo, al sentir como salia y entraba en ella, creí que estaba en el cielo, sentir esa cueva estrecha y acalorada era mi perdición. Ya no pensaba en nada más que en los bellos ojos que me miraban con intensidad. Y ahí paso algo que no creí posible.

Su mirada me hipnotizo, todo se detuvo, ya no existía nada más en el mundo más que ella y yo. No me acordaba que Bella seguía moviendose sobre mis caderas, tampoco recordaba como respirar, los latidos de mí corazón se hicieron más lentos y pude respirar un aire tan fresco que pensé por un momento que era una ráfaga virgen. No me había imprimado, por desgracia, pero estaba conectado de alguna forma a ella.

Me senté en la cama luego de salir de esa pequeña hipnotización, y la bese como nunca antes lo hice, con los pocos besos que nos hemos dados, este era el mejor de todos. Amoroso, feroz, necesario, airoso, y muchas cosas más que no se pude descubrir. Amaba a esa mujer, no me cabía la mejor duda, pero mí amor estaba partido en dos.

Cerré los ojos para poder sentirla mejor, poder sentir cuando sus caderas se unían a las mías para luego separarse, haciendo pensar a mí cabeza que no regresaría, pero de nuevo sentía sus caderas pegadas a las mías y podía dejar entrar el aire en mis pulmones, cada rose se su piel con la mía me dejaba respirar con normalidad.

-Jacob - Abrí los ojos y vi como Bella estaba sonrojada. Su mirada era especial, por lo menos para mi, capaz de mover mi mundo y dejarme respirar tranquilo por toda la eternidad, si es que quiero tener una eternidad. Ella iba a decir algo, pero no la deje, de nuevo la bese. Pasando mis manos por su espalada, acariciándola deliciosamente.

-Bella - Gemí al contacto de su pecho contra el mios, nuestros cuerpos estaban más juntos que nunca. Su aliento penetraba mi garganta, provocando que quiera beber más de ella, de sus besos y querer aun más sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, acariciándome con todo el amor posible en la faz de la tierra.

Y así, completamente juntos, sentí como los dos llegábamos y yo me corría en su interior, como su intimidad se tensaba, apretándome en su interior. Los pequeños apretones eran magníficos para mi, pero mi cordura empeoraba con eso. De nuevo habíamos hecho el amor y no me importaba, quería quedarme a su lado todo el tiempo posible.

De nuevo me acosté en la cama, pero Bella no. Ella se quedo en mi cadera, aun yo dentro de ella, ella con sus manos en mi pecho, esta vez asiendo círculos con sus manos y acariciando toda la extensión de este. Yo suspire feliz de que siguiéramos juntos, no quería separarme de ella tan pronto.

Bella cerro sus ojos y tembló. Yo solo acariciaba sus piernas que seguían a ambos costados mios. De sus pequeños ojos cerrados cayó una lágrimas que resbalo por su mejilla. La culpa se hizo presente, la estaba lastimando de nuevo y sin poder hacer nada, otra vez. Pero solo fue una lágrima la que cayó, pues dejo de llorar al instante y quedo quieta sobre mi cuerpo. Decidí romper el silencio.

-Bella...

-Como desearía que esto, todo esto, fuera verdad - Dijo ella interrumpiendo mis intenciones de sacarla del sufrimiento que yo le ocasionaba - Que me amaras, que me haces esto por que me amas - Se trago un llanto que quería escapar por sus labios hinchados - Pero tengo que vivir con la realidad... y es dura.

-Bella...

-Lo siento. Pero necesito que me hagas el amor, que no tomes mi cuerpo solo por que necesitas que alguien te consienta - Y empezó a llorar más fuerte - Quisiera poder haberte conocido antes para dejar que no te acercaras a ella y que seas solo mio, se que suena egoísta, pero es lo que quiero - Sus labios temblaron - te quiero a ti.

-Yo no te dejare - Ella abrió los ojos y me miro, como queriendo ver si lo que decía era verdad - No te dejare por eres importante para mí. Siento como si el tiempo que tengo de vida no fuera suficiente como para poder amarte. Yo amo a Lizzie - Su semblante se demacro - Pero tienes que ver como estamos, ahora, así de juntos.

Ella bajo la mirada a la unión de nuestros cuerpos, donde solo se podía divisar como nuestras caderas estaban juntas, por amor. Me miro a mi y yo tome su mejilla, con mis dedos seque esas pequeñas gotas de agua salada que aun estaban en sus mejillas, gritandome en los oídos su dolor. Ese dolor que también era mio y me estaba matando.

Tome su cara y la eche para atrás, dejándome su delicioso cuellos a la vista. No lo pensé ni dos veces para poder volver a probarlo, apenas plante mi boca en el, Bella tembló y gimió. Empecé a dejar de nuevo mis besos húmedos por su cuello, su sabor se estaba quedando pegado en mis labios y desearía que fuera por siempre.

-Yo te haré el amor cuantas veces quieras, Bella, a cualquier hora y día que desees, no me negare a poder sentirte de nuevo. Pero tienes que esperar a que tome una decisión... te prometo y juro que tratare de no dañarte. Yo no se que hacer, me siento confuso.

-Ya te dije que te dejaría el camino libre. No dejare que tomar decisiones de esta forma, no me gusta verte confundido. Yo quiero y amaría que seas feliz, aun que esa felicidad no se encuentre a mi lado.

-No, no dejare que te alejes - Pase mis manos de sus piernas a su cintura y junte aun más su cuerpo al mio - No dejare que te dañen - Acaricie su espalda baja y después subí mis manos - Y no dejare que te alejes de mi. Por ahora, te vigilare todas las horas de la noche y día, no te quitare un ojo de encima y si dormir me impide dejar de vigilarte, lo haré. Todo con que no me dejes.

Ella seguía acariciando mi pecho. El cual ya no estaba agitado por lo de hace unos minutos atrás. Bella se me quedo mirando y sonrió, esa sonrisa era tan bella como toda ella, yo la conocía, de todas las formas y sabría las cosas que tendría que pasar por poder estar a su lado. No la quería lastimar, pero una parte de mi corazón seguía diciendo: Lizzie.

-Desearía poder escapar contigo a algún lugar para que podamos estar un tiempo solos, lo dos, no me importa donde vallamos, solo quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que me queda posible - Menciono Bella y se acostó en mi pecho. Los dos estábamos cansados y era hora de descansar para recobrar todas las energías gastadas - Te amo.

Mi pecho se lleno de dichosa felicidad. Ella me amaba.

Y así, con un bostezó ella se quedo dormida, conmigo en su interior y con una de mis manos acariciando su espalda mientras pensaba una y otra vez lo que me dijo. Y aun que sabía que ella no me escucharía, me atreví a decir esas palabras que quemaban mis labios para poder ser disparadas.

-Te amo mí Bella.

_Y bueno, aquí esta el otro cap. Para el proximo tengo planeado que Bella de se cuenta de algo que le partira el corazón._

_Bueno, si me dejan los hermosos Reviews, no tardaran en ver el proximo capitulo de este fic. Y bueno, espero que se pasen por mi otro fic que se llama "Angeles Y Demonios" :P_

_Chao, nos leemos._


	5. Clan de Neófitos

_Los hermosos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y todo eso que tenga que ver es mío._

* * *

**Clan de Neófitos**

* * *

Cuando hube despertado, recordé instantáneamente que fue lo que había pasado y del por que estaba aun cansado. En mi pecho descansaba mí Bella, con su boca ligeramente abierta, sus delgados brazos a mis alrededor y con su cuerpo entrelazado contra el mío. Aun estaba dentro de ella, me asuste de lastimarla y de un movimiento, nos gire y yo quedando en cima de ella, aguantando mí peso en los brazos me salí de su interior. Quedé vació.

Me senté en el bordé de la cama y mire su cuerpo desnudo y extendido en la cama, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sus piernas un poco abiertas. Desee hacerle el amor de nuevo, pero estaba cansada y yo también, debía proteger su espacio y hacerla mía solo cuando ella quisiera que la tomara. Era tan hermosa.

Me quede por horas mirándola, pues la noche se estaba yendo y unos rayos de sol anunciaban el alba. Pero yo no despegaba mirada de su cuerpo, quería contemplarlo por toda mi vida, sin pestañear en ningún momento, sus curvas suaves se notaban, sus labios anchos preciosos y su piel suave y pálida como la crema, me traía pensando en como podía hacer que ella quisiera estar conmigo de nuevo.

Tan clavado estaba en ver su perfecto cuerpo, que no note cuando se despertó. Solo se movió un poco y al notar mi fuerte mirada sobre su cuerpo se enrojeció de vergüenza, yo solo pude sonreírle para agarrarle confianza. Ella se levanto de la cama, su cuerpo quedo a mi vista y me robo el aliento, aun más cuando se giro y se dirigió a mi dirección.

-Bella - Trague en seco - ¿Que... que haces? - Ella solo soltó una carcajada y tomo la sabana enrollada a un lado para tapar su cuerpo. Gruñí, yo no quería que se tapara, solo querer apreciar su cuerpo todo el tiempo que nos quedaba junto - Bella - Regañe. Solo escuché de nuevo su risa cuando salio de la habitación.

Al poco escuche el agua de la llave del su baño correr. Mis impulsos de hombre me dijeron que la valla a acompañar, pero la otra parte que aun conservaba cordura me dijo que no podía, que se extinguiría si la veía con el agua recorriendo su cuerpo, de como ella se enjabona su suave piel, de su shampoo que usa para tener ese olor a fresas... ¡Demonios!

Me puse los vaqueros y baje a la cocina para poder distraerme con algo, en vez de ponerme escuchar todo el rato como el agua caía sobre su cuerpo y desear ser yo el que la este mirando como se baña. Con su cuerpo tan perfecto. Prendí la TV y me puse a ver algo, pues no puse la menos atención a lo que daban, ya que mi mente estaba en otro lado.

Me quede dormido pensando en su angelical cuerpo, que era solo mío y no permitiría que nadie más se le acercase. Y tuve un sueño, más bien aun sueño del futuro, en el estaba yo... y ¿Lizzie? Si, esa Lizzie, que en sus brazos tenía un hijo que era... nuestro. Empecé a buscar a Bella, pero no la encontraba en ningún lado.

Hasta que tocaron al timbre de nuestra casa y al otro lado de estaba, estaba ella, con una pequeña bebé en brazos y ese chupasangre a un lado suyo. Mi corazón se detuvo en ese momento... Bella... mi Bella tenía un hijo de esa dominable bestia. Desperté sobresaltado, ese ya no era un sueño, si no más bien fue una pesadilla.

-¡Jacob! – Bella me trataba de despertar, estando en frente mío. La mire - ¿Qué es lo…? – No la deje terminar, pues la bese, ese sueño era algo que no deseaba recordar, no quería que mi Bella se quedara con ese chupasangre… ¿Y si fue una visión del futuro?... no, jamás dejaría que ella se enamorada de él, Bella es mía – Jake – Susurro cuando la separe de mi.

-Bella… dime que nunca me dejaras solo – Le suplique. Ella me miro con los ojos desencajados – Prométeme… que me dirás si ya no me quieres más – La abrasé, ella no dijo nada, esperaba que me digiera algo, como que me amaba, que jamás me dejaría, que estaría a mi lado, pero que me seguía amando.

-Jacob ¿Qué pasa?

-Prométemelo – Exigí. La sentí suspirar y como después me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Lo prometo.

-Gracias.

-No hay de por que.

Quería decirle algo, pero en ese preciso momento alguien toco a la puerta. No sabía que Bella iba a tener visitas, y por lo visto ella tampoco, pues frunció el ceño y miro la puerta, pude ver en sus ojos que se preguntaba a quien había invitado ¡Mierda! Era algunas veces tan fácil de leer.

-¿Tenias visitas? – Aun así pregunte, era mejor quedarse callado para preguntas y que no se sienta incomoda al saber que le puedo leer la mente con solo mirarla a los ojos. Ella me miro con sus ojos marrones y luego de nuevo a la puerta.

-Que yo sepa… no – Respondió y se dirigió a abrir a quien quiera que fuera que estaba al otro lado de la puerta de madera. Yo me levante y la seguí. Cuando la abrió, nunca me espere a ver a esa persona esperando al otro lado de la puerta.

-Cullen… - Gruñí.

Mire a Bella por un segundo y ver como sus ojos brillaban a la presencia del Cullen que me robo la felicidad, y al parecer, planeaba quitármela otra vez. Bella sonrió tan abiertamente, nunca la había visto sonreír de esa forma, era tanta su felicidad que me dolió de solo ver lo que él podía causar en ella.

-Hola Edward. Hola Alice – Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de la pequeña duende que estaba al lado del otro chupasangre – Pasen chicos ¿Qué los trae por estos lugares? – Dijo animadamente mientras el chupasangre me mataba con la mirada y la pequeña pasaba a tomar el brazo de Bella.

Ella y la pequeña duende desaparecieron en la cocina. Yo me las quede mirando, pero aun cuando no tenía mis ojos posados sobre ellas, podía escuchar todo lo que hacían en la cocina, como siempre, hablando cosas de chicas, también podía sentir su olor a fresas y el asqueroso de la sanguijuela… El otro Cullen me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Me pregunto con su expresión fría manteniéndose en mí, como si yo me fuera a escapar en cualquier momento y lastimar a alguien. Como si ese fuera mi trabajo. Le gruñí.

-¿No debería ser yo el que haga esa pregunta?

-Pensé que estarías con Lizzie – Me respondió simplemente con una inclinación ligera de hombros, así aliviando un poco su propio ambiente.

-¿Y por que pensarías eso? – Le recrimine. No le quitaba la vista de encima, no podía creer que Bella sea amiga de estas bestias abominables. El vampiro no me contesto – No has respondido a mi primera pregunta ¿Qué demonios haces en la casa de Bella? - La cara del vampiro hizo una mueca, como si recordara algo feo.

-Nosotros tenemos una deuda con ella – Respondió simplemente. Yo lo mire, incrédulo ¿Una deuda? ¿Con Bella?

-De que se trata – En no me respondió – Dime – Exigí saber, quería saber todo sobre la chica con la que estaba pasando mi tiempo. La sanguijuela se quejo en silencio y solo el más mínimo movimiento que hizo su cuerpo para ponerme en alerta máxima.

-Ella quiere convertirse en uno de nosotros – Mi corazón se hundió… ella, uno de ellos. ¡No! No lo permitiría ¿Entonces por eso la excusa de que se iría de Forks? ¿Por qué se iría con los Cullen? ¡No! Ella no pudo haberme mentido, no de esa forma. Pero ella no sabia que yo mataba vampiros ¿O si? Si, se lo había dicho ya… entonces, ella solo se quería alejar de mí.

Sin poder evitarlo hice una mueca.

-¿Con que si? Ella quiere ser un vampiro – Mi voz casi se rompe, pero la mantuve firme en su lugar. Ser débil frente a tu enemigo es la peor de las vergüenzas – Pero no pueden morderla, esta contra el tratado – Defendí su parte humana.

-No dije nada sobre morderla – El respondió.

-¿Cómo?

-Ella ha tenido una excelente idea. Una vez que le hable sobre el tratado y ella entendió exactamente todo lo dicho, me explico como podía ser sin que alguien sea mordido – Explico el sanguijuela, y en un rápido movimiento estaba sentado en el sillón – Ella me dijo que podía usa una jeringa con nuestro veneno en ella e inyectársela directo en el corazón. No me agrado la idea. Pero ella es tan terca que no me dejo hacerla cambiar de opinión – Al parecer la conocía mejor que yo.

-¿Cómo es que la conociste? – Pregunte. Me apoye en la pared lo más lejos posible del pestilente olor que abundaba en la sala. Mi odio por esas cosas aumentaba, pero no podía negar que la teoría de Bella estaba correcta.

-Soy su compañero de instituto, o por lo menos lo era, como hace tiempo que termino las clases. Pero ella desde entonces ha sido mi amiga y la de Alice, bueno, en verdad de toda la familia, pero no la de Rosalie, ella quiere que Bella siga siendo humana. Pero es su decisión y yo la respeto – Miro su reflejo en el televisor, lo que es raro por que se supone que los vampiros no se reflejan en nada – Ella poco a poco descubrió lo que somos y prometió que nada diría. Desde entonces nosotros la protegemos por que la queremos como una mas de la familia – Me miro de nuevo y arrugo la nariz – No hace mucho Alice empezó a tener visiones sobre el borroso futuro de Bella y nos asustamos, pero bueno, aun no sabemos por que es – Miro a la puerta de la cocina donde se escuchaban las voces – Le dijimos y ella tuvo miedo, por lo que dijo que la convirtiéramos en vampiro a cambio de ayudar siempre en el clan y ahora contra los neófitos… - Se cayo de golpe.

-¿Qué eras lo que iba a decir? – Le pregunte. El me miro como si se preguntara entre decirme o no. Luego suspiro y miro a la ventana

-Un clan de los nuestros, recién nacidos, viene a Forks. Victoria los ha creado y quiere vengarse de la muerte de James, por lo que quiere matar a Lizzie, pero lo que ella no sabe es que no le funcionara su plan.

-¿Por qué? – Me alerte un poco con la simple idea de saber que Lizzie estaba en peligro de muerte. Después daría mi ayuda para que no la mataran. Edward miro de nuevo en mi dirección y suspiro escandalosamente… por lo menos para mí.

-Lizzie rompió conmigo, no se si te lo haya dicho, por eso pensé que estaba contigo, tal vez solo se fue a su casa – Se hincó de hombros – Y yo tampoco la amo como la amaba antes, tal vez fue solo una atracción, pero ahora si se que es el verdadero amor y voy a luchar por que esa persona me ame…

Miro a la cocina y aspiro fuerte, después sonrió abiertamente cuando Bella salio de la cocina junto con comida y la pequeña duende a su lado con mas comida. Vi como el vampiro miraba a Bella con devoción y no dejaba de contar cada uno de sus pasos… ¡Por la mierda!

Ese maldito chupasangre estaba enamorado de Bella, nada indicaba lo contrario. Como la miraba, como la olía, como no era capas de quitar la vista de ella… Mi cuerpo se empezó a convulsionar por completo. La sanguijuela, al darse cuenta, escondió a Bella tras sus espaldas y se coloco en una posición de defensa…. ¡Maldito! Que no la toque ¡Ella es mía!

-Tranquilízate o la vas a lastimar.

-¡Jamás la lastimaría maldito! Tu si, aléjate de ella antes de que te desollé en este mismo instante y no me importa si es frente a sus ojos – Le medio grite en un gruñido.

Tome una respiración profunda y espere a que mi cuerpo dejara de temblar. Lo que ocurrió fácilmente después de unos minutos. Cerré mis ojos y me concentre, luego deje de temblar y los abrí para encontrarme con los ojos chocolate de Bella mirándome fijamente. No se si era miedo en ellos, no estaba muy concentrado como para leer sus expresiones. Otra respiración profunda. Ya estaba listo.

-Bella… - Murmuro el vampiro al verla tan cerca de mi. Ella se giro y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Yo se lo que hago Edward, él no me hará daño – Me miro de nuevo y me sonrió. Por primera vez me sentí el verdadero monstruo que era. El vampiro tenia razón, yo le pude haber hecho daño si no me hubiera controlado. Pero por lo menos lo logre. Ella me abrazo y yo envolví mis brazos en su cintura delicada - ¿Estas mejor? – Sus ojos chocolates me miraban fijamente. Quedándome asombrado por sus ojos, solo fui capaz de asentir.

Yo mire al chupasangre que tenia una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Bueno, ya sabía que había perdido la batalla, pero no la guerra… Me acorde de lo dicho ase unos momentos atrás.

-Yo ayudare a eso de los vampiros, preguntare a la manada si también lo hará, pero tenme anotado en la lista que estoy mas que seguro que ir – El vampiro asintió y miro a la pequeña duende, dándole a entender con la mirada que se tenían que ir.

-Veámonos, Alice

Antes de que se pudieran alejar Bella se soltó de mi abrazo protector y se acerco a ellos. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Edward. Mi pecho se estremeció. Y se despidió de su otra amiga. Cuando los vampiros se hubieron ido ella se fue a mi lado, ya que yo me senté en esos momentos en el sillón para quitar el olor a vampiro de el.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Por qué temblaste de esa forma? – Me pregunto apoyándose en mi pecho. En el cual mi corazón latía con rapidez por su cercanía.

-Solo me entere de algo que no quería saber.

-¿De que?

-Será mejor que si no te lo digo – Ella me miro a los ojos por un momento. Estuve a punto de caer bajo ese mar de chocolate, pero ella se acostó de nuevo en mi pecho y no hizo más preguntas - ¿Con que quieres convertirte en un vampiro? – Solté sin pensar. Su cuerpo se tensó.

-Si, quiero vivir para siempre ¿No te parece genial? – Saque su cabeza de mi pecho y la ahuequé en mis manos y la mire como si mi respuesta fuera lo mas obvio – Yo se que no te gusta los vampiros, pero no puedo evitar pensar en que nunca moriré ni sentir dolor – Sonrió.

-¿Estas loca? – La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

-No.

-Bella, mira, yo no puedo estar a tu lado siendo tú una despreciable vampiro que chupa la sangre ¿Es que no te das cuenta? No tendrás vida, no necesitaras de la comida para sobrevivir, si no de la sangre ¡Sangre! Yo soy un licántropo y tendré que matarte si eso son las consecuencias de que te conviertas – Mi pecho se apretó dentro de mi. No podía ni imaginar tener que matar a Bella por las mismas razones de las cuales fueron credos el tratado – No podría estar a tu lado y ser pacíficos, como ahora.

Ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Mi corazón se rompió en más trozos… si era posible que se rompiera más de lo que ya me lo había roto. Me estremecí ante el gran terreno que gano el dolor en mi cuerpo.

-De todas formas no te ibas a quedar conmigo – Respondió.

-Bella… - Ahogué las lagrimas en mi garganta y las que se escaparon las retuve en mis ojos. Ella me estaba matando – Que… que estas diciendo.

-Que la amas, a Lizzie, jamás estuviste para mi ni yo para ti. Si te amor, me vale, pero se que podré superar esto y ser feliz con alguien mas, yo se que tu también podrás ser feliz con ella y tal vez un día nos veamos de nuevo, pero de lejos, sin tocaros y tal vez sin hablarnos. Solo mirarnos y saber que somos felices en brazos de otro. Tu tendrás hijos con ella, yo se quien en verdad me ama y se puede quedar por siempre a mi lado, ayudándome en las buenas y en las malas. Te amo, no tienes idea de cuanto. Pero nuestro destino no es estar juntos, solo… ser amigos, como lo éramos hace un mes antes de que hiciéramos el amor en tu casa.

Mi respiración de hizo entrecortada. El desgarrón en mi pecho que se había hecho era insoportable. Ella me hacia esto después de que hiciéramos el amor dos veces, después de que yo le entregué todo de mi y ahora ella rompía mi amor, el nuevo lazo de amor que le estaba creando. Un futuro donde podía ser ella y yo, pero no, ella lo rompía con tanta felicidad y aun así supe que no la dejaría de amar como he descubierto en este ultimo mes… Ahora ella me entregaba mi corazón y yo tenia que guardarlo de nuevo en una caja esperando que alguien más quiera tenerlo, pero no creo que eso sea posible.

-No me hagas esto – Le roge.

-Jacob, no podemos estar juntos.

-Tú lo has dicho, tú me amas. Eso es suficiente. Bella, yo te amor, por favor no me hagas esto. Te necesito.

-No…

Respondió ella. Mi mundo se vino abajo, todo era negro y no tenía una puerta de salida para dejar de lado al dolor. Me quería morir… Salí lo más rápido que pude, dejando los recuerdos de Bella Swan… o por lo menos eso esperaba.

* * *

_Se que me demore en actualizar, pero esto es lo que tengo y la inspiración se estaba tardando en llegar. Espero que los hayan disfrutado y que dejen sus reviews._


	6. Maldita Licantropia

_Los hermosos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y todo eso que tenga que ver es mío._

* * *

**Maldita Licantropía.**

* * *

¿Donde estoy? ¿Como es que llegue a mi cama?... Solo recordaba... bueno, recordaba que _ella _ya no me amaba, también recuerdo el grado al que fue mi dolor, tanto, que era mejor no recordar que paso por mi mente en esos momentos, como sentí cada célula de mi cuerpo como se envenenada con cada recuerdo, pero mejor no hablar mas. Lo que mas recuerdo es que llegue a mi casa y tome lo que mas podía de alcohol, lo suficiente como para olvidar y que el dolor sea inexistente, me la tome tan rápido todas las botellas que el efecto fue casi inmediato, luego me acuerdo que me tumbe en el sillón y que de pronto tenia a Lizzie a mi lado, no recuerdo como entro, ni tampoco me interesa, solo se que estaba a mi lado... No recuerdo nada después de eso, pero ahora la pregunta ¿Que demonios hacia en mi cama?

Trate de acomodarme mejor en el poco espacio que tenia disponible, pero en el momento en que me gire sentí la presencia de un cuerpo caliente a mi lado, no era el calor de _ella_, no, el calor de _ella_ era inconfundible, el de _ella_ era único y mágico, este cuerpo era mas frío, mas lejano de lo que puedo creer. Abrí mis ojos... ¡Mierda y un millón de veces mierda!... ese cuerpo que estaba a mi lado, era el de Lizzie, y estaba completamente desnudo. Me levante de golpe en la cama. No ¿Que había hecho? Después de esto no podía explicarle que ya no la amo, bueno, que no la amo como antes.

Mire su cuerpo denudo. Me di asco, un profundo asco, yo ya no amaba a Lizzie como antes, no ese amor ciego de cuando podía dar todo lo que tenia por ella, solo que la amaba a tal grado que me atontaba un poco, pero en la forma en que amo a... Bella, esa si que es ciega, la amaba mas que lo que me dio la vida, mi amor por las demás personas no era tan grande como la que sentía por ella, mi amor por ella era mas grande que yo, venia de una fuente diferente que no se cansaba de rebosar.

Me puse ropa, pues yo también estaba desnudo, solo me coloque los vaqueros, bueno, lo único que recordaba que traía puesto en el momento que me deje caer bajo el alcohol, desde que bueno, tuve una noche con Lizzie por culpa de mis impulsos estúpidos que podrían hacer daño a alguien. Sin quered debatirme mas, me fui directo a la cocina. Me prepare algo para desayunar, pero no tenia en verdad mucha hambre. Me puse a pensar en lo que le diría a Lizzie en cuanto despertara, algo que no sea tan fuerte como para herir sus sentimientos, pero que fuera suficiente como para entenderme que ya no la amaba, por que mi corazón ya no le pertenecía a nadie, pues la única persona a quien verdaderamente le perteneció no le importo que pasara en verdad.

Odiaba lo que había hecho, era totalmente asqueroso. Pero de alguna forma tenia que olvidar a ella, de alguna forma tenia que hacer que todo yo dejara de pensarla, de aquí para toda la vida que me quedaba en adelante, pero eras difícil simplemente pensarlo y hacer que se haga realidad seria aun peor. Era simplemente doloroso. Agonizante.

El estrépito sonido de la puerta de mi casa cerrarse me sobresalto y me saco de mis pensamientos. Tal vez se me olvido cerrar la puerta y el viento por si solo había hecho el trabajo por mi, pero bueno, no era peligroso tener la puerta de mi casa abierta... o si...

-Hola, Jacob - Esa voz, la melodiosa voz que tanto amo. Levante mi mirada que se encontró con los orbes negros de Bella Swan... ¡Mierda! Su mirada era demasiado para mi, era de menos saber que quería hablar de algo conmigo, pero estos momentos no eran los mejores, no con Lizzie durmiendo en mi pieza - ¿Estas mejor?

Gruñí.

-Eso lo tomare como un no... - Se acerco y se sentó al lado mío. Su mano se deslizo por la mesa hasta tocar la mía. Yo saque mi mano de su contacto, ya que en mi mente lo único que quería era poder tocarla como antes, como lo hice ayer - Ok - acepto mirando el suelo un momento y con sus ojos ahogados en lágrimas que no deseaban salir.

-¿A que has venido?- Hice la pregunta de una vez para que digiera lo que quiera y después todo este menos tenso.

Ella me miro con sus ojos abiertos y el color de sus orbes hizo que mi corazón se acelerara de sobremanera. Suspire. La mire y quise sonreír, pero no podía, si le daba una sonrisa iba a ser falsa, totalmente falsa. Ella me miro y alejo disimuladamente su silla de la mía. Lo que me dolió, al parecer no quería estar cerca de mí.

-A hablar contigo... - Miro por la ventana a mis espaldas. Ella suspiro pesadamente y me volvió a mirar. Sus manos se removían nerviosas - Creo que mal interpretaste lo que te dije ayer, no es que yo no te ame ¡Y te amo! Pero como tú la amas a ella, quiero ver que tienes un futuro feliz a su lado, yo podré verte feliz hasta el fin de tus tiempos, y eso es lo único que quiero, pero en mis planes también esta no vivir para siempre, nunca me ha gustado el hecho de envejecer día a día. No quiero que terminemos al tiro lo que creamos, solo que nos separemos de poco a poco, ayer lo pensé un poco y creo que es lo justo como para que no sea tan doloroso.

Me quede casi atónito. Ella me estaba dando una oportunidad de pasar su último tiempo de humanidad a su lado, era una oferta tentadora que no podía decir que no, pues estar junto a ella era lo justo que necesitaba en esta vida. La mira fijamente. Analicé la situación, pero aun que mi mente se negara, lo que ganaba en este juego era mi corazón que me gritaba en los oídos que me quedara con ella. Estuve a punto de sonreír, pero en ese momento paso lo menos esperado, lo que me condenaría de por vida

-Jake ¿Quien es esa? - Preguntó Lizzie a mis espaldas. Me gire y la vi con una de mis tantas camisetas puestas. Ella miraba con odio a Bella, lo que provoco que una llama de fuego subiera por mi espalda y sintiera deseos de convertirme en un lobo.

Mire a Bella, de la cual sus ojos caían lagrimas. Me desmorone y mi alma se desgarro al verla tan herida... esto comprueba que soy un maldito, la estaba hiriendo, peor de lo que ella alguna vez pudiera herirme, o tal vez no. De sus ojos caían lágrimas mientras no dejaba de mirar a Lizzie, la que en estos momentos era lo menos importante y lo que sobraba en este lugar. Bella salio de su transe y me miro, yo creo que nunca podré olvidar el odio que ocasiono su mirada sobre mi.

-Bella... No... - Quise decirle que no me digiera nada. Fue inevitable.

-¿Es esto lo que te pasaba? No sabes como me odie cuando pensé que te había hecho daño, pero ahora me doy cuenta que solo estabas feliz por librarte de mi... - Se le quebró la voz - Pensé que me amabas, pero como veo, la estupida Isabella Swan a caído en la trampa del lobo - Se levanto de la silla, sin quitarme su amenazadora mirada.

-No...

-¿No, que? ¿Que no es lo que pienso? Esas palabras ya son viejas, Jacob... - Suspiro y me miro con el fuego furioso de sus ojos - Tal vez no te dieras cuenta, pero fuiste el primero al que le di mi cuerpo, al que le di todo de mi. Tú me quitaste lo único que a ningún otro hombre la di, por que no pensaba acostarme con cualquiera... - Y menciono esas palabras - Todo ha sido un error ¡Todo! Desde que deje a que me hicieras el amor hasta ahora, ni siquiera creo que debería de estar aquí. Adiós.

Antes de que saliera de la puerta de la cocina me levante con mi veloz velocidad y la tome del brazo. Pero ella se giro al sentir mi contacto y me planto una cachetada... que, aun que sonara raro, me dolió, me dolió mucho que su intención fuera dañarme. Y lo logro. Ella empezó a caminar a la salida. Llorando, podía sentir y escuchar su llanto. El portazo de la puerta. El sonido de la camioneta al alejarse. Me quede plantado. Con mi alma sangrando al saber que tal vez nunca más la vería.

-¿Quien era esa? - Repitió Lizzie a mis espaldas. Salí de mi transe y la mire. No me atraía nada de ella, ni siquiera el mero hecho de que estuviera a centímetros alejada de mi y con solo mi camisa para cubrirla. Sus ojos ya no brillaban para mi, no era hermosa, todo lo que una vez le vi perfecto se había desvanecido. Cambiado por un profundo odio - ¡Jacob! Dime quien era esa perra. ¿Acaso te acostaste con ella? ¿Es eso lo que ella te decía? ¿Como fuiste capaz de engañarme? - Ese fue lo que no debió de decir.

La mire, a los ojos y le hable con seriedad.

-Mira, en primera, yo no te engañe. Nunca hemos estado juntos, como pareja, y lo que paso fue de solo una noche, ni siquiera me acuerdo de que paso, lo que se es que tal vez te aprovechaste de que estaba borracho, o tal vez no tenia idea, pero no quiero que digas que te engañe, no ahora que Bella me odia.

-Tu... ¿Ya no me amas? - Pregunto mientras una lágrima se derramaba por su mejilla.

-Lo siento, pero no - Le respondí. Ahora me sentía mas por hacerla llorar, pero ahora que perdí al amor de mi vida no creo que muchas cosas me importen. Nada podía ponerme de peor forma - Ya no te amo. Ase poco lo hice, pero tu me rechazaste muchas veces. Yo tengo derecho a seguir mi vida.

-Puedo hacer que me ames de nuevo.

-No lo creo posible.

-¿Y que harás? Ella ya te dejo, ha pasado unos minutos desde que se fue ¿Crees que ella te esperara con los brazos abiertos una vez que te vea? Ella no te ama, o tal vez si, pero algo que alcancé a percatar es que no quiere verte mas ¿Que piensas que este haciendo ahora?... - Luego se acordó de algo - O puede que Edward la este consolando, como puede que ya sepas, él la ama.

Ese pensamiento me hizo estremecer. ¿Y si ella...? No, no creo que... ¿Pero si, si pasa? o peor ¿Esta pasando en estos momentos?

-Tengo que irme - Dije, lo único que le diría. Salí corriendo de mi casa, las razones por las que Billy no estaba era por que pasaba tiempo en la casa de Leah y Seth, desde que Harry murió del infarto. Algo trágico. Pero ahora lo que me importaba era que Bella no estuviera haciendo lo que yo pienso.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude. Estaba cansado. Me dolía el cuerpo. Mi corazón estaba a mil por minuto. Los árboles que pasaban a mis lados eran una mancha borrosa. Deseaba convertirme en lobo y poder correr aun más rápido a su casa... si es que estaba en su casa. No miraba nada más que adelante para esquivar los árboles y no chocas por la causa de mi velocidad. Bella estaría mal ahora, la había herido... y mucho. Corrí aun más rápido. No escuchaba nada más que los latidos de mi corazón. El cantar de las aves, la música del viento, nada escuchaba. Todo era un silencio peligroso.

La casa no quedaba ya tan lejos, solo unos cuantos pasos mas y estaría en frente, a solo unos centímetros de la persona que mas amo y que pienso no perder por la simple idea de que no quise separarme de la primera mujer que ame. Pero esto ya era diferente, solo la amaba a ella, toda ella era un regalo hermoso que deseaba tener a mi lado por todo el tiempo.

Pare en seco, al fin me encontraba en frente de su casa. Agudice el oído. Adentro escuche cosas. Un jadeo, el sonido de un corazón latiendo rápidamente. Di un paso, y, otro aun más grande. Mire la gran casa de dos pisos, y luego mire la puerta. Respire hondo. Extendí mi mano hacia la manilla y abrí la puerta. Es fácil abrirla. Mire para adentro, nada vi. Entre sin hacer ruido y me fui al segundo piso donde se escuchaban la mayoría de los sonidos.

Abrí la puerta de la pieza de Bella, y la vi... pero no se encontraba sola. Ella... ella se estaba besando con el chupasangre, quien estaba encima de ella en su cama. Me derrumbe. Pero por afuera estuve firme. Los mire, en silencio. Era un maldito masoquista. El chupasangre beso su cuello y ella hablo.

-Conviérteme... - Le susurro. El chupasangre se tensó. Supe en ese momento que capto mi olor. Bella lo miro con extrañeza y luego miro para un lado. En ese momento su mirada se cruzo con la mía - Jacob... - Pero el dolor en mi pecho eran tan fuerte que lo mejor que pude hacer fue bajar las escaleras.

Me pare de seco en la puerta cuando escuche a Bella que me gritaba que me detuviera. Sus ordenes debían ser cumplidas, por lo menos eso pensaba yo y todo mi cuerpo, al igual mi cerebro. Ella llego a mi lado y el odio en sus ojos seguía presente.

-¿Que haces aquí? - Me preguntó.

-Solo vine a verte, para saber si estabas bien - La mire - Lo siento, pero antes de que me digas algo, quería decirte toda la verdad sobre lo que paso luego de que me fui de tu casa. Pero como no quisiste escucharme, supongo que no quieres tener que ver nada mas conmigo - Abrí la puerta de la pero ella la cerro de golpe - ¿No me vas a dejar ir?

-Primero dime lo que me viniste a decir. Aun que no creo que sea posible creerte. Lo que se es que estas mejor sin mi.

-¿Aun no crees que yo te amo? – La mire. Ya bien herido estaba para soportar mas – Bien, se que no me vas a escuchar por lo que me da lo mismo decírtelo o no – Y le conté lo que paso, como tome como loco después de que Salí de su casa. La visita de Lizzie y que no recordaba nada más que eso. Ella me miro y el dolor en sus ojos me lo decía todo - … Yo, lo siento.

Ella pareció meditarlo un poco. Me miro y luego suspiro.

-Será mejor que volvamos al plan de amigos, Jake, no estamos bien así. Lo intentamos, pero creo que todo resultara peor si seguimos… Además – Tomo una gran bocanada de aire -… Me iré de Forks en dos meses más.

Trate de deshacer el nudo en mi garganta. Solución imposible.

* * *

_Lo siento si me demore, pero que las pruebas me tienen atareada, muy atareada. En serio lo siento._


	7. ¿Errores O Bendiciones?

_Los hermosos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y todo eso que tenga que ver es mío._

* * *

**¿Errores O Bendiciones?**

* * *

-¿Dos meses? Es poco tiempo – Logre decir.

-Lo se, pero es el tiempo que necesito para hacer un plan de escape. No creo que sea buena idea de Charlie que me conviertan en vampiro – Me miro fijamente – Lo siento Jake, es el tiempo que tengo. Nada más ni nada menos.

No sabía que hacer, era obvio que cual quiera cosa que llegara a decir no la convencería de que se quede conmigo. Yo no era tan importante en su vida como para poder detenerla con eso, pero, sin embargo, ella si lo era en la mía como para que la siguiera aun después de convertida en vampiro. Aun que se me cayera el alma a los pies viéndola tan fría y sin un corazón que haga que su sangre corra por su cuerpo. Pero nada me importaba más que estar con ella. La mire. Era tan hermosa, me había sacado del embrollo con Lizzie para meterme en uno más doloroso. En estos casos solo el tiempo podía estar de mi lado y hacerla cambiar de opinión. Esperaba que el tiempo estuviera de mi lado.

-Te vas con ese chupasangre – Gruñí. Al parecer a Bella le importaba más una familia de chupasangres.

-Jacob, son mis decisiones.

-Si, pero me dejaras si te vas. – Le dije. No sabía en que emoción me encontraba, o molesto por el hecho de que se valla con el chupasangre o mal por que después de dos meses puede que no la vea más en mi vida.

-Ella ya te dijo que la decisión es suya, perro – Interrumpió el chupasangre que ahora estaba al lado de Bella, pasando uno de sus brazos por sus caderas. Tuve que controlar mi ira un poco, no me podía transformar cerca de Bella.

-No te metas – Le gruñí. Mis manos me temblaban. Bella alargo un brazo para tocarme pero el chupasangre no se lo permitió. Así alejándola más de mí. Ella solo se me quedo mirando sin decirle nada. – Bella – La mire, era obvio que no tenia nada mas que hacer aquí.

Abrí la puerta para irme. Ya no me importaba nada más. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me gire, ella me miraba con ojos suplicantes. Suspire ¿Por qué me era tan difícil dejarla? ¿A pesar de que ya tenía entendido de que a ella no le importaba nada más que ser una vampira? Mire para dentro de la casa y me di cuenta que el chupasangre ya no estaba ¿Me había perdido de algo? Mire a Bella plenamente confundido.

-Le he pedido que me dejara un tiempo, a solas, contigo – Respondió a mi pregunta sin hacer.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo…

-Solo quiero pasar el tiempo contigo, vamos, eres mi amigo – Y me sonrió. No pude devolverle la sonrisa. Mi corazón se acelero a mil por minuto ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan…? – Solo espérame en mi cuarto, me tengo que bañar y luego salimos.

Subió las escaleras. Era tan hermosa que me la podía quedar todo el maldito día mirando, pero no era buena idea. Entre a su habitación y me senté en el borde de su cama, mirando por la ventana. No sabia si esta habitación me gustaba, no me traía buenos recuerdos, bueno, eran buenos recuerdos, pero en estos momentos los recuerdos me dañaban. Trate de pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella. Muy difícil, por que cada cosa me la recordaba, hasta mi propio hogar me la recordaría. Tragué en el nudo en mi garganta. Necesitaba tener una idea urgente para que se quedara a mi lado.

Deje de escuchar que el agua corría en el baño que estaba frente a la pieza de Bella. Mire la cama de nuevo y me di cuenta que había prendas de ropa en ella. ¡O dios! Si su ropa estaba aquí quería decir que ella vendría a buscarla, no, no podría verla. En ese momento me disponía a salir pero Bella entro con una toalla envuelta a su cuerpo y me quede totalmente plantado al piso, sin poder moverme, mis pies estaban pegados por una fuerza que no podía controlar. No era yo quien controlaba mi cuerpo, si no que una fuerza invisible. No le quitaba los ojos de encima, aun que ni yo en si quería hacerlo. Trate de moverme pero mi cuerpo no me hacia caso.

-¡O mierda! – Murmure. Mi respiración de hizo incontrolada. Mis ojos la miraron de abajo para arriba hasta toparse con sus ojos marrones que me miraban fijamente. Ella estaba sorprendida al igual que yo, lo presentía. Me quede así, solo mirándola directamente a sus bellos ojos.

-Jacob… - Sus palabras se fundieron con el aire como si nunca las hubiera pronunciado. Escuche como su corazón galopaba como caballo de carreras. Su mirada reflejaba un montón de sentimientos, y, entre ellos, amor. Ese amor que yo, por muy estupido que suene, estaba dispuesto a perder solo para que se quede a mi lado. Di un paso en su dirección, vale, en verdad no era totalmente yo, si no la fuerza involuntaria.

-No puedo, Bella… - Quería decirle más, pero las palabras no cabían en mi boca. Ella se sujetaba las toalla con sus blancas y delicadas manos – Te… necesito – Necesitaba decirle cuanto la amaba.

Cerré mis ojos y esa fuerza invisible se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera estado presente. Odie mi debilidad. Odiaba ser débil. Abrí mis ojos y me esforcé lo máximo que pude por no mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Estas bien? – Me pregunto.

-No.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Si – Gruñí apretando mis manos. Me derrumbe en la cama. – A ti.

Silencio. La mire, no pude evitarlo, a los ojos. Ella estaba más cerca de mí y eso no era bueno si quería que tuviéramos un plan de amigos. Se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba y tomo sus cosas de la cama antes de salir de la habitación. Genial, lo que me faltaba, grandioso (Sarcasmo)

Mire mis manos temblorosas ¿Y ahora que aria? ¿Qué tendría que hacer en el momento en que la perdiera? ¿Quedarme como tonto mirando? Creo que no había mejor opción que esa. No la podía hacer cambiar de idea, solo si ella quería cambiar de idea se quedaría, junto conmigo, pero para ella la inmortalidad era demasiado tentadora. Yo sabía que eso era lo que ella más deseaba. Más que quedarse a mi lado y dejarme amarla. Mire la puerta por donde había desaparecido tan repentinamente para vestirse. Suspire y me pase la mano por el pelo. Me tire en su cama y mire el techo. Bien, quería hacer algo… pero no sabia que.

Bella volvió a entrar, esta vez totalmente vestida y se acostó a mi lado en la cama. La mire y ella a mi.

-Lo siento – Murmure.

-No podemos ser amigos si cada vez que nos vemos nos sentimos así, ese deseo – Dijo mirando al techo. Había dejado me mirarme para hablar. Yo me senté y ella también, pero me seguía sin mirar. Tome su cara entre mis manos y la obligué a mirarme.

Quise besarla una última vez. Me acerque a ella un poco, pero la sentí tensarse entre mis manos. Me pare y la mire a sus ojos.

-¿Puedo? – Pregunte aun sin rozar mis labios con los suyos.

Ella pareció meditarlo. Bueno, en verdad si lo medito. Por un momento pensé que se alejaría de mí y que saldría de la casa sin querer mi compañía, sin embargo, y para mi sorpresa, ella no se negó. Solo me dio una pequeña risa y dijo:

-Una ultima vez…

No pude evitarlo más. La bese, sin querer separarme más de esos dulces labios que me hipnotizaban. El sabor de sus labios era una droga para mí, una droga que me veía obligado a renunciar. El frió de sus labios entibiaban los míos, me quitaban calor. Pase mi lengua por sus labios, y ella los abrió por inercia, así pude meter mi lengua en su boca y poder explorarla. Ella gimió contra mis labios. Pase mis manos de su cara a sus caderas y ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello apegándome más a ella. Mi respiración se empezó a hacer entrecortada y rápida. La bese con más fuerza. Trataría de besarla todo el día si pudiera, pero la cosa era que no podía. Incline mi cabeza un poco para poder respirar mejor. Nuestras bocas no se cansaban, solo querían más y más del otro.

Sin embargo… nos tuvimos que separar.

Juntamos nuestras frentes y la mire fijamente a sus ojos. No los pude ver mucho ya que ella los cerró. Su aliento me golpeaba en la cara y ese olor a fresas me mareaba. Aspire su olor.

-Te-amo – Dije con la voz entrecortada. Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida y me miro. Los volvió a cerrar, pero esta vez mas fuerte que antes.

-No quiero que este dolor dure mas, ya te lo he dicho, no me mientas, por favor, que no lo soporto…

-No estoy mintiendo.

Ella volvió a abrir los ojos y me miro fijamente. Rozó sus labios contra los míos y saco sus brazos de mi cuello, yo no la solté de la cadera, ella se dio cuenta, me tomo las manos y las saco ella misma. Nos quedamos mirando, no se por cuanto rato, pero desvió el contacto visual cuando se levanto sin hablar. Yo la mire salir de la pieza, y me quede como un bobo mirándola caminar. Estaba enamorado, no había duda.

Me levante de la cama y baje las escaleras a donde ella estaba preparando algo para comer. Yo suspire y me senté en una de las sillas. Me acorde de Lizzie, pero en verdad no me importaba si seguía en mi casa o no, solo quería que Bella me perdonara por la estupidez que había hecho. Pero, de otra forma u otra estaba borracho cuando Lizzie se aprovecho.

Bella me puso algo de comer en la mesa y a ella igual. Se puso a comer y yo solo la seguí. Su mirada en ningún momento de la comida se dirigió a la mía. No quería mirarme, lo sabia, y lo podía leer en sus ojos que repelían a los míos.

No quise mas silencio.

-¿Me perdonas? Ya sabes, por lo de Lizzie – Le dije.

Bella se le callo la cuchara en su plato y me miro. Pude ver que no quería acordarse de eso, sus ojos expresaban dolor, y el odio junto a ellos seguía presente. Al parecer jamás desaparecería. Baje mi mirada a mi plato vació de comida, bien, yo comía rápido, pero jamás tan rápido.

-Yo… creo que no debí preguntar- Replique sin mirarla.

-Y yo creo que ya sabes la respuesta –Respondió con la voz afilada como el filo de un cuchillo.

La mire y vi que una pequeña he indefensa lagrima recorría su mejilla. Nuevamente me odie. Rabia fue lo que tuve, odiaba cada una de las decisiones que tome para llegar a esto. Estaba enojado con Lizzie, con el chupasangre, pero sobretodo conmigo. Las manos me temblaron ligeramente.

-No tenia idea de lo que hacia.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta – Dijo sin mirarme.

-Pero…

No pude terminar de hablar. Bella se levanto rápidamente de su asiento y salio corriendo. Yo la seguí pensando que estaba llorando, pero no fue así, ella solo había ido al baño, y estaba vomitando todo lo digerido hasta ahora. La ayude a sostener su pelo. Al parecer estaba enferma. Cuando termino, se limpio la boca y lavo los dientes. Me miro sonrojada.

-¿Mejor?

Ella no sonrió.

-No, pero me mejorare, solo necesito comer algo.

Lo encontré extraño, cuando alguien esta mareado y vomita, luego de eso no tiene ganas de comer, si no que la comida le da asco. Que raro. Seguí a Bella y me senté en la silla de la mesa de la cocina. Ella abrió el refrigerador y empezó a comer helado directo el pote. Yo solo la miraba. Ella se sentó y siguió comiendo con su cuchara el helado en la mesa.

-Bella, no te entiendo, me acabas de decir que no estas bien, y ahora estas comiendo helado.

Ella me miro y sonrió. Luego volvió a comer su helado. Ok, no esperaba que tuviera cambios de ánimos tan repentinos, eso si que era raro, hace solo unos momentos atrás ella me miraba con odio y ahora estaba… feliz. Tenia que averiguar a que venia todo esto.

-Si pudiera decírtelo, te lo diría, la cosa es que no puedo… ni quiero. – Dijo sin parar de comer el helado. Ya llevaba la mitad. También estaba comiendo mucho. Dios, parece que a Bella algo le pasaba.

-Dime – Le exigí.

Bella dejo un rato la cuchara en el pote de helado y me miro a los ojos directamente.

-No te gustara saberlo.

-¿Por qué no? – Pregunte cruzándome de brazos sobre el pecho.

-¡No quiero decírtelo! –Grito levantándose de la silla.

-¿¡Por que no? – Le grite yo de vuelta. Ahora is la pude ver enojada.

-¿Crees que es fácil estar embarazada y saber que su padre anda con otra? – Me escupió en la cara – Si, es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo, estoy esperando un bebé. ¡Felicidades papá! – Dijo con sarcasmo y saliendo de su casa.

* * *

_Y bien, como se los prometí, aquí tienen otro capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews para poder saber sus opiniones al respecto. ¡Muchas gracias!_


	8. Es Hora

_Los hermosos personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y todo eso que tenga que ver es mío._

* * *

**Es Hora**

* * *

_-¿Crees que es fácil estar embarazada y saber que su padre anda con otra? – Me escupió en la cara – Si, es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo, estoy esperando un bebé. ¡Felicidades papá! – Dijo con sarcasmo y saliendo de su casa. _

Me quede trabado en la silla como un tonto, dándome vueltas las palabras de Bella, una y otra vez sin hacer nada más que eso. ¿Yo? ¿Padre? No nos habíamos protegido en ninguna de las veces ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? Le había dejado una criatura creciendo en su vientre. Ahora si que me había pasado, con esto no había vuelta atrás. Bella estaba embarazada, esperando un hijo… mió. Tal vez debí ser más cuidadoso con respecto a hacer el amor, pero con ella era casi imposible que me acordara de algo. ¡Mierda! No se que are, que le diré a Charlie, de seguro me mata, o que le diré a Billy, quien no creo que lo tome tan mal, pero el verdadero peligro es Charlie. Si se enteraba que su hija estaba embarazada por mi culpa de seguro toma su arma y me dispara. Tenía que de alguna forma arreglar esto, preguntarle a Bella si quiere a ese bebé, si quiere ser madre. Pues no creo que quiera estar con un hijo a tan temprana edad ¡Y ni siquiera ha podido ir a la universidad! Esta ha sido la más grande embarrada en mi historia de las torpezas más grandes que he hecho.

Bella, mierda, ella también tenia un futuro pensado, y, aun que me doliera que no fuera a mi lado, de una manera estaba entrando en su vida sin permiso al haberla dejado embarazada. Yo aun no terminaba el instituto, pero solo me faltaba un año completo y no iba mucho por que siempre tenia trabajo como lobo, sin embargo igual estudiaba para sacarme buenas notas e irme de una vez por todas del instituto. Pero ella había terminado sus estudios, y solo le faltaba la universidad, lo que seria un gran paso para que tuviera un futuro estable, como poder casarse y poder mantener a sus hijos, pero que tenga hijos a esa edad, no ahora que recién tenia diecinueve años. Una opción para que ella no tenga esa criatura, era el aborto, pero nunca me ha gustado la muerte de seres tan pequeños como esos, ahora, ambos teníamos que estar de acuerdo para poder… abortarlo.

Y, aun que tenia un hijo mío, se iba con los Cullen, pero no si antes lo aborta, lo que nos ahorraría muchos problemas. No es que yo no quiera tener alguna vez en mi vida un bebé con ella, la cosa es que es muy pronto. Jamás planee ser papá a tan temprana edad. Un bebé… ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no pensé antes en eso? ¿Por qué no le dije que nos detuviéramos? Así nada de esto nos estuviera pasando, y todo por un descuido mío. Tal vez no debí de haberla besado ese día, no debí haberle hecho el amor aun cuando sabia que amaba a Lizzie… la pregunta es ¿Por qué lo hice si mi amor por ella no era tan fuerte como ahora?

Bien, debería tener una respuesta inteligente a esa respuesta, la cosa es que… simplemente no la tengo. Suspire. La he jodido. E jodido la vida de Bella, he jodido su futuro y lo que pudo haber sido feliz si yo no estuviera en medio. Y esa no era la única pregunta que tenia, también estaba ¿Por qué no me dijo antes? ¿Desde cuando lo sabe? ¿Por qué quería ocultármelo? Bien, ahora iba a resolver esas tres preguntas que le quería hacer.

Como si hubiera estado dormido, desperté de los pensamientos de mi mente, y, sin querer dije:

-Soy padre – No que me ocasiono esas palabras, horror o felicidad.

Me levante de la silla de golpe. No sabia hace cuanto rato Bella había salido ni a donde se había ido. Pensé. Conocía hartas partes donde Bella le encantaba descansar o estar sola por un rato, lo que era muy escasas veces, ya que siempre, antes, venia casi todo los días a mi casa. Ahora, en primera parte me quedaba la playa de la Push, junto a un tronco de árbol. Si, ese era un buen lugar para empezar a buscarla. Pero si no estaba, creo que en ese momento me desesperaría por su bien.

Salí de la casa, y vi a Bella. No estaba donde pensé que estaría, si no que algo peor. En brazos de una vampiriza. De la maldita pelirroja que tanto se nos había escapado. Bella estaba inconciente en sus brazos, la cara más pálida de lo común. Temí por el bien de ella… y de nuestro hijo, por alguna razón.

-Suéltala, chupasangre – Gruñí entre dientes- No le hagas daño… - Di un paso en su dirección, dispuesto a atacarla, pero no podía cuando tenia a mi Bella en sus brazos, tan indefensa y frágil. La vampira le olió el cuello.

-Al parecer la chica esta esperando un perrito ¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas repartir hijos? ¿Tener hijitos para que me mates?... Pues no funcionara, ella ahora es mia, y sus cachorritos… tal vez los entrene para mi. Luego la matare ¿No te parece un lindo plan? – Sonrió sádicamente y me miro fijamente. Mi cuerpo se estaba convulsionando de ira

-Su-suéltala, es tú ultima advertencia – le gruñí de nuevo. No me podría controlar por más tiempo. Mi pequeña Bella, mi amor, estaba en sus fríos y pálidos brazos. Mi linda Bella, que esperaba un hijo mío moriría si no la salvaba en estos momentos.

Sin más rodeos, me transforme en ese mismo instante. La vampira me sonrió, por suerte un día había dejado ropa en casa de Bella, pero eso no importaba, lo que importaba era ella. La mujer que amo y esperaba que me ame. Ericé los pelos de la espalda y le mostré los dientes, mientras daba otro paso en su dirección. Ella seguía sonriendo diabólicamente. Otro pasó. Moriría si algo le pasaba a Bella por mi culpa, por que yo no sabia que hacer. Estaba indefenso, como un cachorro… _Isabella Swan…_Murmuro mi mente. Mis compañeros se alarmaron y vinieron corriendo al encuentro con la pelirroja, que lo capto todo.

Dejo a Bella en el piso.

-Volveré por ella, es mucho peso ahora que has llamado a los demás perros. Pero la próxima vez no tendré piedad – Y se fue. Solamente quedo su rostro y olor insoportable a vampiro. Me transforme de nuevo en humano y tome a Bella en mis brazos.

-¿Bella? – La sacudí suavemente. Ella no se despertaba. Escuche los latidos de su corazón, eran normales, tal vez solo se había desmayado. Mis compañeros llegaron a mi lado, pero les informe que nada pasaba, que ya todo estaba resuelto. Ellos miraban a Bella en mis brazos, trataron de decirme algo que no entendí, ya que no estaba en fase y no entraría hasta que Bella estuviera a salvo.

Los chicos se fueron, pocos felices por haber llegado tarde con las ganas que tenían de matar a un vampiro. Yo entre en la casa de Bella, subí las escaleras y la deje en su habitación, luego, busque los pantalones, la polera, y mis zapatos. Me los puse y vi a Bella, ella no estaba en peligro, su corazón latía de forma regular y no tenia ningún moretón por su cuerpo. Me senté en la cama y la mire fijamente. Aun no me cabía en la cabeza que estaba embarazada. Yo no estaba de acuerdo con abortar al bebé, pero no había otra opción disponible…bueno, si había otra opción disponible… que era… tener al bebé, lo que no se que me causaba…. Las horas pasaban y Bella seguía durmiendo. No la quería despertar, era tan bonita y relajada cuando dormía, se le veía feliz. Sin tristeza, sin nada malo.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su vientre plano, bueno, ahora que me doy cuenta, no es tan plano, es más bien algo abultado, y ella sonrió. No sabia que soñaba pero ya me estaba haciendo una idea de lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos. No le quite la mirada de encima. Supe en esos momentos que ella si quería ese bebé, no ha dicho lo contrario, no lo ha dicho mientras me escupía las palabras de que me acosté con Lizzie en la cara. Echo por el cual me odiaba, me odiaba por haberle hecho esto a ella. Y, al mismo tiempo, odiaba a Lizzie por haberse aprovechado de que estaba borracho y meterme en la cama… no recordaba absolutamente nada de esa noche, tampoco quería recordarlo, pero una pregunta me vagaba por la mente, la cual era si había usado protección o algo, por que o si no tendría que ver si estaba embarazada como Bella. No quería que Lizzie estuviera embarazada, no seria lo correcto, no podía dejar hijos por todos lados. Pase mi mano por el cabello sedoso de Bella. Suspire. Le había hecho tanto daño, esperaba no dañarla más.

Pensé en la noche en que la hice mía por primera vez. Ella me amaba desde entonces, pero yo estaba ciego de amor con Lizzie, no se como es que pude ser tan tonto, dejar a Lizzie de lado he intentar amar a Bella. Eso habría funcionado a la perfección. Y, la segunda vez que hicimos el amor, yo seguía pensando en Lizzie, hecho que había ocurrido hace no mucho, pero ahora sabia que la amaba. Me sentía culpable por todo, y era culpable de todo. Yo no pensé que ella quedaría embarazada mientras le quitaba la virginidad, solo pensaba en lo mucho que lo disfrutaba. Bella era la mujer que amaba, con la que planeaba casarme, tener hijos –Luego – y pasar mi vida a su lado, pero no tener hijos tan pronto. Demasiado pronto. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de mi, no se que tan grande, quería tener a un bebé entre mis brazos.

Mi mano siguió vagando por su pelo, luego llego a su cuello y mi dedo pulgar la acarició en la mejilla. Ella gimió y se removió un poco en la cama. Luego, sin esperármelo, susurro: te amo. Mi mano se detuvo, yo me la quede mirando, sin decir ni hacer nada. ¿Se había despertado? Mis dudas se acabaron rápido cuando ella abrió sus ojos y me miro. Su expresión paso de la tranquilidad al miedo mezclado con odio y tristeza.

-¿Qué-que me paso? – Preguntó algo confundida. Miro para todas partes hasta que se percato que estaba en su propia habitación de su casa. Me miro con el ceño fruncido. – Ya lo recuerdo – Soltó.

-Bella… - No me dejo terminar de hablar.

-No me digas, ya lo se, que debí de tener más cuidado y todo eso. ¿Sabes qué? No me importa – Miro el piso. Su pelo cayó como cortina a ambos lados de su cabeza. Pude escuchar el crujir de algo. – Si, eres el padre de este bebé. Ahora, has todo lo que quieras, no me importa. Tú no deberías importarme.

La sabana de su cama, de pronto tenía pequeñas gotas de lágrimas. Nunca pensé que le aria daño tener un bebé, bueno si, pero no emocionalmente. Todo había pasado tan rápido para mi, que al principio no supe como reaccionar o como moverme, hasta que decir en esos momentos. Pero las lágrimas de Bella me trajeron a la dura, cruda y fría realidad en la que estábamos pasando. En como yo arruine su vida al no dejarla ir como ella dijo que aria, así, que ahora la dejaría ir, por que tal vez eso era más bueno para ella, no lo se, solo tomaría en cuenta sus decisiones. Ella era todo lo que me importaba…. O, por decirlo de otra forma… mi imprimación.

Si, ese día si me había imprimado de ella, solo que una parte de mí se negó y me dejo segado, pero ahora lo veía todo con claridad, la forma en que me ataría. Ella era mi imprimación de hace tiempo. Ahora no se lo podía decir, por que decírselo era como una bala directo en el corazón. Para mi estar lejos de ella era morir, que ella no me eligiera era morir, pero si se quedaba a mi lado seria lo más grandioso. Por eso no se lo quería decir, no quería que se viera obligada a la imprimación, algo tan grande, más grande que el amor a primera vista, algo que, si ella sabia, seria mi condena para siempre, ya que ella elegiría solamente por que se ve obligada a eso. O, puede que me haya imprimado de ella antes, y no me di cuenta, lo de otro día tal vez solo fue un recordatorio. Estaba confundido.

Preguntas, muchas preguntas, me vinieron a la mente.

-¿Desde cuando sabes que estabas embarazada? – Pregunte. Tome a Bella por los hombros y la obligué a que me mirase en los hombros, tome su cara entre mis manos y la acerque peligrosamente a la mía para verificar que no me mentiría.

-Desde el primer día…

-¿Cómo? – No había comprendido su pregunta. Fruncí el ceño. Sus ojos marrones de color chocolate me miraban, con aun lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas sonrojadas. No respondió. Bese sus mejillas, ambas, y la volví a mirar. No me gustaba verla sufrir, preferiría morir, pero por ahora no tenía una forma de morir. – Bella, no entiendo ¿Desde el primer día?

-Si, yo sabia que iba a quedar embarazada desde que empezamos a… - Sus mejillas se sonrojaron aun más de lo que ya estaban - … hacer el amo. Pero no me pude detener y no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad de por lo menos pensar que me amabas. Y, bueno, luego de que me lo hicimos, nos quedamos dormidos. Al otro día, cuando me desperté, estaba asustada, no sabia que hacer. Así que me vestí, tome mis cosas y Salí. Tú seguías dormido. Llegué a mi casa y luego de… una semana, estaba con nauseas, aun las tengo. Luego me fui a comprar una prueba de embarazo y verifique si estaba embarazada. Lo estaba. Pero siempre supe que lo estaba.

Saco su cabeza de entre mis manos. Yo la miraba simplemente, impresionado por lo que me había dicho. Ella siempre supo que estaba embarazada y no me lo quiso decir, por esas mismas razones había huido la noche en que me dejo botado en mi cama…solo. Ella estaba embarazada, desde hace un mes, y, por lo que se, el embarazado de un licántropo dura un mes con dos semanas, las ultimas dos semanas eran en la que la mujer sufría más, ya que el crecimiento del vientre era rápido, él bebé se volvía más intranquilo, por lo que había que estar listos para cuando naciera, no importaba el lugar ni la hora.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – Aun me quedaban preguntas sin resolver que giraban en mi cabeza sin detenerse.

-Te lo iba a decir, pero cuando te vi besándote con Lizzie… - Paro de golpe, sabía como le dolía hablar de eso. Nuevas lágrimas rodaron por sus preciosos ojos. Su ojos ya no me miraban, si no que miraban más lejos, hurgando en sus recuerdos -, era más que obvio que se amaban, que iban a tener una vida juntos. Edward me había dicho que se separaron, por una pelea o algo así… No pude soportarlo, verte en brazos de otra… -Trago audiblemente. Se estremeció. Sus ojos volvieron al presente – Jacob, te entendería si no quieres tener a este bebé, por lo que te digo, no te preocupes, no te are cargo de él, Charlie esta enojado conmigo, pero no sabe quien es el padre, yo le dije que no sabía.

-Tenias que haberle dicho que soy yo.

-No sabía si querías o no a este pequeño que estoy esperando. No sabía nada de ti desde entonces. Perdóname, por favor – Se puso a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez sus lágrimas cayeron por mi polera, ya que ella se puso al llorar en mi pecho. Yo acaricie su espalda, esperando que se calmara.

-No tienes por que pedir disculpas.

Ella levanto su cabeza. Nuestros rostros peligrosamente cerca, su aliento me chocaba, atrayéndome a ella cada vez más, pero me mantuve firme. Necesitaba decirle cuanto la amaba, cuanto era para mí que ella estuviera bien. Pero nada de la imprimación, eso si que no.

-Bella, tal vez no me creas… pero te amo, no sabes cuanto, así que… por favor, no creas que no quiero al bebé, pero estoy preocupado como se lo tomen todos, sin embargo, lo que digan, esta fuera de nuestro alcancé, si quieres tener al bebé, lo tendrás, y yo estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase…

Luego, sus labios estaban contra los míos. La bese con pasión, con fiereza. La acosté en la cama, poniéndome en cima de ella apoyando mi peso en mis brazos. Mis manos estaban en su polera, la cual rompieron y la tiraron lejos. Si, sabia que no me había dicho nada de si quería o no, pero la necesitaba, era un deseo que jamás seria saciado.

-Jacob – Gimió cuando le arranque su última prenda de ropa.

-¿Si? – Pregunte mientras bajaba mi cara entre sus piernas.

-Hazme el amor… - Gimió al sentir mi lengua en su entrada. Sonreí.

-Con gusto.

**…**

Bella estaba sentada en el sofá de mi casa. Ya había pasado un par de días desde que todo se arreglo y debo decir que hasta ahora no ha habido más problemas. Billy ya sabia lo del embarazo, lo que luego me dijo que tenia que tomar una gran responsabilidad, so le dije que ya sabia, luego, lo más difícil, fue decirle a Charlie que yo era el padre del bebé, por un momento lo vi tomando la pistola y que me dispara, pero al final de lo tomo bien, ya que me quería como a un hijo y por que el bebé que esperaba Bella tenía un padre con nombre y apellido… por último le conté a Lizzie, quien no lo tomo con gracia, me había gritado todo el camino a mi casa, ya que me la encontré paseando por la Push y luego le fue a gritar a Bella que recién había llegado. Eso si que no se lo soporte. Le dije que se fuera de mi casa y ella me grito que no me esperaba un final feliz. Yo solo me reí por sus palabras.

Al volver en la realidad me di cuenta que Bella se había percatado de mi mirada sobre ella. Me estaba mirando, roja como un tomate. Fije mi mirada en su vientre, que ya sobresalía unos cuantos centímetros de la ropa que estaba usando. Me senté a su lado y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Has sentido nuevamente molestias? – Pregunte. Ella miro su vientre hinchado, el cual tenia, ya por el tamaño, unas seis semanas de gestación. Su vientre habia crecido super rápido y el dolor que le causo no me gusto aun lo recordaba.

Yo había ido a buscarla a su casa, recién habíamos entrado en la mía cuando ella empezó a sentir molestias. Había pasado una semana desde que nos habíamos reconciliado. Le pregunte si algo le pasaba y ella me indico su vientre, supe en ese mismo momento que su vientre crecería voluminosamente. Por suerte Billy estaba en casa y me dijo que la tenía que recostar, ya que el crecimiento duraría unas cuantas horas. Así que eso fue lo que hice, la recosté en mi cama, al rato ella se desmayo… su vientre a cada hora era más grande, hasta que alcanzo un tamaño y no creció más. No podíamos ir a ves su gestación ya que podía volver a crecer desaceleradamente, así que no se podía poner en riesgo el secreto de la tribu. Pero por lo menos Billy supo calcular el mes en el que se encontraba.

-No, hoy solo he sentido que se mueve y esas cosas. – Me sonrió, ase tiempo que no la veía triste ni la veía con sus ideas de convertirse en vampiro, las cual, esperaba, que se hayan ido de su mente. – Estoy tan feliz. Te amo – Me beso y la bese. Pase mis manos por sus caderas… debo admitir que a pesar de que ya hemos hecho el amor incontables veces con Bella embarazada, aun no puedo dejar de querer hacerla mía de nuevo. Pero después de que su vientre creciera, yo me negaba a hacerle el amor, por miedo a dañarla. Ella gimió contra mis labios y la separe.

-No podemos – Susurre contra sus labios hinchados por los besos.

-Claro que podemos – Susurro de vuelta.

Luego de eso todo pasó muy rápido. Bella se separo como si algo le hubiera electrificado. Gimió y yo la mire preocupado. Ella gimió algo que entendí como: bebé y nacer. Y luego mire su vientre, pero pude también ver que había roto fuente. Me preocupe, yo no sabia como hacer para nacer un bebé y Billy estaba en casa de Leah. Nuestro bebé estaba por nacer. Tome el teléfono y marque número, ya sabia a quien llamar. Mi corazón latía como caballo de carrera en mi pecho, las manos me temblaban del miedo. Bella volvió a gemir de dolor.

-¿Si? – Me respondieron por el otro lado de la línea.

-Se que no esperaba esta llamada, pero necesito de su ayuda ¡Mi bebé esta por nacer! – Grité.

* * *

_Cha Cha Chan, aquí les tengo un capitulito de lo que seria algo que ya saben del siguiente capitulo ¿o no? Pues ahí veremos. Jiji._


End file.
